Are You My Other Half?
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Jack Frost has saved the world and accepted his role as the Guardian, but he can't deny or ignore his loneliness. Jack seeks for his other half and find a young girl who is a princess named Elsa. Elsa is terrified of her powers because she harmed her beloved sister, Anna. Therefore she is secluded in her room. Yet a boy named Jack, who claims to be the same as her, visits her.
1. Lonely Heart

**A/N: Hi, I'm breaching into a whole new fandoms...well two fandoms. This story is specially written for one of my nieces' birthday. I didn't know what to buy her, but I know that the Disney Frozen and The Rise of the Guardians are quite popular movies. So I decided to write this story for her! :) I really enjoy writing for relaxation and I wanted to share this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah! So you just know I use ****_italics _****to write out character's thoughts. **

* * *

Jack sat alone by the frozen pond which was located in the small town, Burgess. With a wave of his hand ten, frozen bowling pins sprouted on top of the pond and a medium sized snowball began to form in Jack's hand.

He smiled before he tossed the snowball across the frozen surface and to his glee, all the pins toppled over.

"STRIKE! WHOOO! I'm so awesome," shouted Jack. He jumped up and down before flopping down onto the fluffy snow.

"I swear this is the best life to have," he smirked, but his smile quickly faded.

_Who am I kidding? I'm lonely as hell..._

He searched across the sky for the white moon, his only friend. He sighed in frustration once he realized that his friend was covered by the clouds.

Jack screamed, "Tsar! Can you please come out? I really need to talk to you." His foot sunk into the powdery snow due to the endless tapping.

Out of frustration he shouted, "Come on you old fart, how long does it take for you to show your face?!"

_Fine be stubborn you old man, I'll force you to show your face! I mean seriously how many hours of sleep does Tsar need?_

Jack bent his legs and lunged himself into the cool, dark sky.

He extended his arms and muttered, "With my power, I summon the almighty winds to blow away the clouds!"

Instantaneously a powerful gale howled through the night like a beast which caused Jack to flutter in the clouds with tremendous joy. Jack was so happy that he nearly forgot that he needed to divulge an important discussion with the Man in the Moon.

_Focus Jack. Focus. _

He controlled the gale to remove the dark curtains away from the illuminating moon.

Jack greeted the moon, "Good morni-good evening Tsar." He grinned when the moon radiated brighter; he was certain that the Man in the Moon was finally awake.

He continued to hover like the clouds. "Tsar, I really need to get this off my chest. I'm really happy to be a Guardian like seriously I love my job. But lately I've been so lonely. Why am the only Guardian that's alone? I mean Santa got his wife, elves, and reindeers, Toothiana has her little fairies, Bunnymund got his funky, mutated eggs, and Sandy...I'm sure he has someone too. But me...I'm totally alone. Can't I also have some kind of company or a partner?"

Jack scratched his head nervously while waiting for the Man in the Moon to respond. He firmly shut his eyes, hoping, dreaming that Tsar would answer back.

_Please say yes...please say yes...please say yes. _

However, the Man in the Moon didn't respond to his little speech.

Jack's eyebrows knit tightly together and exclaimed, "I mean seriously, there should be at least ONE girl out there for me! I know that the world is a big place, but she has to be out there somewhere! I know that the world is a big, fat place because I helped the other Guardians when Pitch tried to rule over the world. I worked my ass off to distribute the presents, teeth, and eggs all around the world."

Jack sadly deflated and dropped onto the snow. Quietly, he let out a whimper, "Or am I meant to be alone for eternity?"

Due to his sadness, snowflakes began to cascade down from the clouds like the tears that dripped down his face.

Suddenly, his ears prickled and he could clearly hear the Man in the Moon's soft voice, "Go to Arendelle and you'll find her."

Then Jack's crystal blue eyes widened, white teeth flashed, and his heart pumped with adrenaline.

_Off I go to Arendelle!_


	2. The Fated Meeting

**A/N Thanks to those who started to follow and review my fanfiction :) Hope you continue to follow :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew around and continued talking to the Man in the Moon, "So which way to Arendelle?

He didn't mind the frosty air that played with his hair.

He remained alert to hear Tsar, but Tsar refused to talk once again.

Jack clicked his tongue in dismay, "Look I know I'm magical, but I don't know where Arendelle is located. Help me out here."

He smiled when he heard the faint whisper in the cold air: _go northeast. I'll tell you when to stop. _

Jack laughed as he flew across the night sky, "Aye aye, captain."

During his journey, he danced, whistled, and sang.

He asked, "Tsar, exactly how far away is Arendelle? I've been flying for hours."

Jack was extremely worried when he saw the sun beginning to rise.

His chest felt tight as if a snake was coiling around him. He needed to reach Arendelle today.

_Will I make it in time? I need to make it in time, but how can I get to a place that I don't know without Tsar? _

Fortunately Tsar offered him a good news, "Welcome to Arendelle."

Jack grinned with glee, "Great!"

He zoomed down onto the ground and looked around.

He looked up and asked, "So where is she?"

His jaws dropped when he noticed the moon pass behind the mountains and the bright sun rise.

_Wait, wait, hold it for a minute. Tsar, you can't leave me right now! I don't know who I'm supposed to search for! _

Jack desperately flew up and shouted at the moon, "TSAR! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

However, the silver moon disappeared and he heard the moon bid him, "Goodnight Jack."

He groaned in frustration and looked down upon the village.

_Good jolly Christmas, must I search through this entire village for a single girl? _

The Guardian was about to sigh, but stopped when he saw a family sneaking into Arendelle. Jack found it strange because they were all heavily cloaked. He cocked his head and decided to stalk after them. They caught his attention and the idea seemed fun and entertaining.

He landed beside the family and his blue eyes sparkled when his noticed the oldest daughter. Her feet left a small trail of ice and snow.

"Wow," he whispered.

It was the first time for Jack to meet another person who had the same ability as him. Unexpectedly, the platinum blonde haired girl saw Jack and tugged at her grey cloak to hide her face. She grabbed her mother's hand.

_Did she just see me? That's impossible! Nobody can see me, unless I use magic! Who is this girl?_

Full of curiosity, Jack Frost pursued the family until they reached a large castle. He observed them and his jaws dropped at the next scene.

The knights, who were guarding the entrance, fell to their knees and bowed their head, "Your Highnesses, welcome back."

_The blond girl is a princess? She's a princess?! Oh my God, she's an actual Princess!_

"Thank you," whispered the King.

One of the knights asked, "Is Princess Anna alright now?"

"Yes," replied the Queen.

The father asked the knight, "Is the room prepared?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the knight answered.

He eyed his older daughter before carrying the younger princess in his arms inside. The Queen gripped her daughter's hand and reassured with a smile while taking her back into the castle.

Jack flew over the sealed gate and quickly chased after the royal family. He watched the King and the Queen tuck the sleeping princess back into bed and the King take the older girl in his arms to another room.

Jack was bothered whenever the uncanny girl peeked at him. His blue eyes met her blue eyes and they continued to gaze at each other. She remained timid, but he smiled at her.

_She possibly can't see me. _

"Elsa," the father called.

_Her name is Elsa? What a beautiful name_.

"Yes, father?" Elsa responded weakly.

"You must stay in this room until you can control your power. We can't have another incident like this...we can't have you harming more people. We're just lucky that your sister could be healed," explained her father with a sad expression.

Elsa nodded quietly and refused to look into her father's warm eyes. She opened the room and waved at her father before shutting the door. Jack and her father heard the _click_ as she locked the door.

The father walked away to his own room, but Jack remained rooted in front of the room. He tightly gripped on his staff and with his free hand, he formed an ice key. Jack inserted the key and with another 'click', he unlocked the door.

Jack inhaled and exhaled nervously before opening the door. Without anyone noticing, he snuck into Elsa's new isolation room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review! :) Thank you. Cheers. **


	3. We're the Same

**A/N: Wow. I'm honestly shocked by the number of followers and favouriters. I'm flattered as a new writer in this fandom. Assuming readers here are super supportive, welcoming, and friendly. Thanks for reading, following, and favouriting my story! I hope that I can keep your attention! :) **

**I'm going to respond to one of the reviews because I'm worried that there are other people who are confused to who 'Tsar' is. Tsar Lunar is the actual name of the Man in the Moon. He's originally from the book! **

**Enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

Jack whistled in awe and respect when he entered Elsa's room. Small mounds of snow were glistening the floor while icicles began to form on the ceiling like a beautiful Christmas decoration. His nose tickled as a small snowflake landed on his nose. Jack appreciated the fresh, cool air because it rejuvenated his winter sprit.

_*Sniff* _

Jack had been so captivated and astonished by the room that he was surprised to find the young princess balled up in the corner.

_Is she crying? _

Carefully, he approached the princess, but gave her some space. He felt the need to observe the girl from a distance.

_It's her sadness that causing the room to snow and freeze. She shares the same power as me. I knew it! But she looks so young and for her age! It's amazing for her to be this powerful...She's a special girl who has been blessed by Tsar Lunar._

It didn't seem like she had noticed Jack, therefore he took a few more steps closer to her. The Guardian sensed danger when the princess rose her head. Jack immediately stopped in his tracks when Elsa stood from her crouching position.

Elsa wiped the tears out of her eyes and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing in this castle?"

Jack looked around to check who she was talking to.

_Is she talking to me? Wait. That means she can see me! _

Elsa continued to talk, "You've been following my family and I. Who are you? And what do you want? You don't belong here."

The snowflakes that were gently flowing down began to move faster and the room's temperature dropped.

Jack had to ask out of disbelief, "You can see me?"

She responded matter-of-factly, "Of course I can. Are you a thief?"

_Wow, do every princess have this kind of aura? She's rather...cheeky and bold._

Jack responded calmly, "No."

Elsa crossed her arms to her chest and threatened him, "You better tell me who you are, otherwise I'll summon the guards."

Jack rolled his eyes to her pointless threats.

_They won't be able to see me so why should I care if she shouts for her guards?_

Jack countered back, "Shouldn't you tell me who you are if you want to know who I am?"

Elsa took a dignified stance before introducing herself, "I am Her Highness Princess Elsa."

Jack snorted when she bowed while she introduced her name.

He smiled, "I am Jack Frost. One of the Guardians in the world."

As a friendly gesture, he walked closer to her in order to shake her hands, but Elsa's stoic, yet elegant, façade crumbled. Her feeble arms branched outwards in a protective manner and icy spears sprouted from the floor towards Jack.

Fortunately, Jack managed to quickly evade the spikes.

He shouted, "Calm down, Elsa!"

Frightened, Elsa shouted back, "No, you stay away from me! Get out of my room!"

The wind picked up its speed and the flurry transformed into a blizzard. Elsa braced her arms over her head and hollered with the winds.

_Jesus. Her power is outrageous! She seriously needs to relax!_

Despite the fact that Elsa remained still as a statue, sharp, jagged ice erupted from the floor, walls, and ceilings.

_How am I supposed to calm down a girl?! Think...think! _

Then the Guardian got a brilliant idea as he remembered how he dealt with his fussy, younger sister in his previous life. Whenever she cried or got angry, he made her laugh through games. After all, he represented 'fun'.

He grinned and called out, "Elsa, look at me!"

Jack glided across the frozen surface and jumped from side to side while avoiding the hazardous spikes. He danced around with the snowflakes. For a few minutes, it looked as if the storm would pass, Elsa was fixated on Jack's winter dance.

He bowed like a gentleman with a boyish grin across his face and offered his hand, "Your Highness, would you honour me with a dance?"

Jack shrugged and asked, "Isn't that what princesses do?"

She protested, "No, I can't. I'll harm you...just like the way I hurt my sister. I don't want something like that to happen ever again!"

_Why is she so fearful? She shouldn't be afraid of her powers...because it is her. _

Elsa screamed and hollered, "Why can't you stay away?! Don't you understand? I'm dangerous to be around with! You must leave me alone!"

A large block of ice appeared when she flung her arm in front of her body. The massive slate of ice moved towards Jack as the block attempted to push Jack away.

He smirked at her formidable attack while creating a stronger shield of ice to block Elsa's block of ice. He could hear her loud gasp despite the loud, thunderous clash of their frozen slabs.

Jack walked around the small mountain and smiled warmly at the stupefied princess.

He finally shook her slim hand and reintroduced himself, "My name is Jack Frost."

He continued to smile at the girl while falling onto one of his knees, "I've got the same power as you and I am a Guardian. So I don't think you need to be afraid around me. Can you please trust me now?"

Then they both heard loud footsteps rushing towards Elsa's room.

Jack scratched his head nervously, "I guess our commotion woke up the castle...oops. Sorry."

He released her hands and walked towards the window. When he opened the window, the fresh morning air roared into her room. He placed his foot onto the windowsill and turned his head to face the princess. He chuckled before placing his index finger over his lips.

He whispered, "Shhh. I wasn't here."

Elsa yelped when Jack jumped out the window, but she didn't have the time to gaze out the window or understand what had happened in her new room. Immediately, the door clunked open and she could see the horrified faces of her father, mother, and knights; their expressions made she feel as if they were looking at a monster.

She cowered back when her father demanded, "What happened here?!"

Elsa whispered a lie, "Sorry Father. I had a bad dream."

Her Mother tugged her Father out of her room. She could hear them whisper and understood that her parents were going to cut people's jobs in order to protect her from the world. Or was it to protect the world from her?

Then she looked out the window, wondering if Jack Frost would return.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Please review! :) And thanks for reading! Happy Valentines Day to my readers! Cheers. **


	4. Will you be my friend?

**A/N: Hope everyone's doing well because I'm not. Writing out lots of chapter should cheer me up... It'd be nice to read more reviews :) **

* * *

It was a quiet evening and Jack was floating outside of Elsa's window while gazing down at Arendelle.

He spent his afternoon roaming around the peaceful kingdom. Obviously, nobody had seen him walk around the kingdom, therefore nobody talked to him. However, he realized how lovely Arendelle was by observing the citizens. They were energetic folks who got their business done, but they were content with their lives; Jack could tell because they were all chattering, smiling, and laughing gaily. Arendelle was a well-knit community, where everyone was friendly and kind. He had fun venturing around the bustling streets.

The frosty Guardian politely knocked on her window. He smiled to find the princess awake with her violet nightgown on.

Elsa, who had been waiting for Jack throughout the day, eagerly opened the window. She had so many questions to ask him and so many things she wanted to discuss with Jack.

Despite her thirst for answers, she hesitantly greeted him, "Good evening, Mr. Frost."

_Mr. Frost? Pfft. That sounds ridiculous. It sounds as if I'm a business man or something._

Jack cocked his head and said, "No need to be so rigid and formal. You can simply call me Jack!"

She shook her head vigorously, "But that would be rude of me and as a princess, I must follow the rules and etiquette. And Madam Cranston would lecture me again."

_I refused to be called Mr. Frost! _

He frowned and crossed his arms, "Then I feel snobbish and condescending. Just call me Jack."

She asked curiously, "If I call you Jack, will you stay?"

Jack grinned ear to ear and said, "Of course, I will. I will stay as long as you have me."

He climbed through the window and asked, "What were you doing?"

Elsa responded, "Studying."

He repeated the word, "Studying?"

_But that's so boring! _

She giggled at his scrunched up face and asked, "Do you dislike studying?"

He answered, "Yup because it's boring."

She smiled and explained, "I love geometry."

Jack murmured, "I suppose that can be fun, if you're playing with puzzles or drawing."

The room turned disturbingly quiet and Elsa fidgeted uncomfortably while Jack sighed and played with his staff.

Elsa pipped up, "So...um Jack."

He responded softly, "Yeah?"

She asked, "You said you are the same as me, right?"

Jack smirked at her timid question and pointed his index finger upwards. Elsa's eyes shone when his finger produced a snowflake. Next, he tapped his staff onto the floor and a thin layer of ice formed.

He was surprised to see her transform so quickly. He watched a timid, reserved girl turn into a vibrant, delightful girl. He became happy when he watched her bloom.

_Wow, I know that she's the happiest child to see my power, no snow. She's much more enthusiastic than Jamie. _

However, he was taken back when she hugged him tightly.

Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really happy. Now I know that I'm not the only one with the power..." she whispered against his belly.

_Why am I suddenly so sad? _

Gently, Jack petted her head and wondered out loud, "Were you scared about your powers?"

Elsa nuzzled against his warm abdomen and responded truthfully, "Yes."

She stared up at Jack's pained expression while he asked, "How old are you Elsa?"

She answered, "I'm 8 years old."

_No wonder...she must have been afraid. She's so young, but so brave. I know how burdening this ability is...eight years of being alone and afraid. _

Flood of questions poured out of her mouth, "Have you been lonely too?"

Jack scratched his head and said, "Yeah."

_That's why I've been searching for you...and I've been waiting for a person like you. _

She asked, "Are there other people like us?"

_I'm not a person...I'm more of a spirit. _

He meekly replied, "Probably not."

They sat next to each other and she asked, "Who gave us this power?"

He smiled and answered, "Tsar."

"Who's that?" she asked with eager eyes.

He thought of his friend and explained, "The man in the moon."

She was astounded by his answer and demanded, "There's a man in the moon?"

He nodded his head, "Yup and he's responsible for the Guardians. And Tsar helped me find you."

Elsa asked, "You were looking for me?"

Jack remained silent. _Yes, because I was also shrouded in loneliness._

She pulled his hands and requested, "Can I see Tsar?"

He slowly stood up and took her to the window. The Guardian pointed at the moon, "There he is."

Elsa reopened the window and gazed up at the moon with Jack.

His blue eyes widened due to her comment, "Tsar. Nice to meet you. Thanks for guiding Jack to me. I'm happy to have met him..."

He softly smiled down at the innocent girl.

_Yes, thanks Tsar...I'm glad to have found Elsa. _

Elsa turned her head and asked, "Jack will you always be my friend?"

Jack crouched to her eyelevel and warmly smiled, "As long as you'll have me."

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter and please review! Thanks for reading :) cheers. **


	5. Hard Confessions

**A/N: Okay, I confess that I've been slacking off this fanfiction. However, I've been busy with my new Harry Potter project and my birthday. Yesterday (few hours ago) was my birthday; organizing guests rooms, party, food catering, house management, etc. Now I am eagerly waiting for the hockey game; haven't slept at all since 2 nights ago. I hope we have a great match between Sweden and Canada. Good game to my Swedish readers! :) Amazed by the increase again!**

* * *

*_Knock* Knock!*_

Jack groaned and scratched his tummy while rolling over to his back. He squirmed around the floor because it hadn't been a comfortable night.

_Who the hell is knocking on the door so early? _

Elsa also groaned and rubbed her eyes while lying in her bed. She pulled the duvet over her face.

"Your Highness, you must wake up now!" a stern voice called for Elsa behind the closed doors.

"Mhmm," they both grumbled.

"Your Highness?" the voice repeated.

Elsa sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. She gently brushed her long hair out of her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jack Frost still sleeping in her room; he had kept his word.

"Your Highness, we're running behind schedule...We need to get you changed. We'll come inside now." said the voice.

Her eyes widened and ran out of bed. Panicked, she shook his shoulders violently.

_Jesus Christ...Who is shaking me? Enough already... I'm sleepy. _

He embraced Elsa unconsciously and continued snoozing happily. Elsa could hear the door clicking. She furiously beat and slapped Jack's broad chest until he finally woke up. He blinked when he saw her face close to his. Jack released Elsa from his tight embrace.

_What's she doing here? _

He asked out loud, "What are you doing in my arms?"

She hissed, "That doesn't matter right now! My maids are coming in and they are going to see you!"

Jack rubbed his eyes slowly and mumbled, "You woke me up because of that?"

The maids entered the room and graciously bowed before their princess.

He yawned before saying, "No one can see me unless I allow them...So there's no point in fussing over the trivial problem."

Elsa glared at Jack because he caused her to panic. Jack snorted at her icy eyes and stretched his limbs. Jack watched her maids groom her hair into a thick braid. Soon she was taken to another room to be dressed into her outfit. When she returned to her room, she was wearing a lavender dress. It didn't take too long for Madam Cranston, Elsa's tutor, arrived for her daily lessons.

"Exactly how long are your classes?" asked Jack.

_It's been hours! When is she going to play?_

He had been napping and playing with his cane while Madam Cranston taught Elsa, her daily lessons. Jack knew that Elsa couldn't answer his question during her studies.

_My brain is going to stop functioning if I stay in this room any longer. It's SO boring! _

Elsa's blue eyes cautiously followed Jack's movements when he began to approach them. Utterly repulsed, he sighed at her pile of work. He shook his head and said, "Blimey, you're a kid aren't you? You're supposed to playing outside..."

He drew on the floor until he heard the chairs scraping on the wooden floor.

Excited, he asked, "You're done now, right?"

Elsa smiled quietly and secretly nodded her head in response. He waited for her to return when she guided her tutor outside. Jack was jumping on top of her bed when she re-entered her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Having fun. Something you avoid too much." Jack stuck out his tongue and offered his hand towards Elsa.

He said, "Join me."

She weakly protested, "But that's not ladylike."

_Screw ladylike. Have fun!_

Elsa was hesitant, but she climbed onto the soft, bouncy mattress. She held onto his warm hands while he jumped up and down. Soon she too felt bubbly and jumped with Jack. Jack began to laugh and Elsa followed along. However, he stopped when he heard her melodic laughter. His heart beat harder and slower than usual.

_Her laughter is also beautiful. I wish I can protect her smile and laughter._

Due to his good mood, Jack easily hoisted Elsa into the air as his feet left the bed. They began to float and hover above the floor.

Elsa exclaimed "Jack, we're flying!"

Jack merrily laughed at the girl's reaction and spun her around.

She asked, "Is this part of your power?"

Jack said, "Yes."

Curious and worried, she asked, "Will I get this power too?"

He gazed into her eyes and said, "Unless you've been able to fly before I met you, I doubt you've got this ability."

_I'm only able to fly because I am a Guardian- a spirit. _

Suddenly, they heard five audible knocks and they turned their heads towards the locked room.

They could hear a young girl's voice. The mystery voice sang, "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!"

Jack asked, "Who's that?"

Elsa whispered with a sad voice, "My younger sister...Anna."

He had to ask, "Do you dislike her?"

Elsa shook her head vehemently.

They continued to listen to Anna's voice, "I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away! We used to best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"

_I'd also like to know the reason why. _

Jack and Elsa slowly descended back on the ground. When Elsa's feet touched the floor, a thin layer of ice covered the ground. The snow Guardian carefully avoided getting his feet frozen- not that it would have affected him. The cold never bothered him anyway.

_She's sad...that's why ice is forming. _

Anna continued her little song, "Do you wanna build a snowman? it doesn't have to be a snowman."

Elsa's expression was agonized with grief and pain as she said, "Go away Anna."

Anna whimpered, "Okay, bye."

Jack sat on the cold floor and called, "Elsa come here."

Elsa obeyed the older boy and sat next to Jack.

He pleaded, "Could you please explain to me what happened between you and your sister?"

_I feel helpless when you're in this state..._

Her face scrunched up, wondering if she should tell her traumatic memory in detail. Yet, she felt that she could trust Jack Frost. He kept his word and she would be terribly alone if he wasn't here; he was his first and only friend. Scared, she grabbed his hands and yelped when her hand caused frost to form on his pale skin. She was about to pull her hands away, but Jack held onto her tiny hands.

"You don't need to be afraid...this is nothing to me. Just talk to me." he ordered.

Elsa sighed before confessing her accident, "My sister was my best friend- she adored my ability as much as I adored her. We used to play in the royal ballroom during the night. We would build a snowman often and we named him Olaf...We would skate and ride toboggans. We did everything together in the past...until I nearly killed her.."

_Nearly killed her sister? _

Jack remained quiet and patiently waited for Elsa to speak. A tear cascaded down her rosy cheek and said, "One night, I hit her...not physically. I hit her with my power. We had to take my sister, Anna, to the legendary trolls to help her. Apparently, if I hit her in the heart...she would have died."

Elsa embraced her head as she sobbed, "I almost killed my beloved sister! Now she isn't aware of my power- zero memories. Do you know how that feels? I feel like a monster! No. I _am _a monster."

His voice was firm when Jack said, "No, you're not. I won't forgive anyone who calls you a monster, including yourself. It was an accident."

Elsa argued back, "You don't know what it's like!"

Jack's voice also rose and said, "YES, I DO. I really do. Do you know why? Before I became a Guardian, I was an ordinary boy. An older brother. I almost got my sister killed as well when we went out to play. I was also terrified at that moment, but I only thought about my baby sister's safety. That's why I died. I saved my sister while I drowned beneath the freezing pond."

Elsa wiped her eyes and repeated, "You were a brother?"

Jack could feel his chest tighten with pain as he said, "Yes. I loved my sister. That's why I don't regret dying for her. But do you know what I worried about when I was reborn? I didn't want my sister to blame herself for my death. It was never her fault and I'd never want her to blame herself."

Neither of them flinched when Jack said, "Therefore, I know, from my heart, that your sister would never blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself."

They kept a strong eye contact. They were surprised by each other's confession- more so by their similarity.

Jack was now certain.

_Elsa is my other half._


	6. Sudden Departure

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope everyone is doing well because I certainly am: I got to try my first butterbeer Frappuccino at Starbucks; it's related to my Harry Potter insanity. However, my weekend was awful: got sick, had a friend sing the most messed up song in the world, and my father and his friends got run over by a stupid driver. Now I'm busy juggling my job, taking care of my two nieces, my parents, writing 12 stories. One word to describe the situation: Fantastic. **

**I love how the number of followers and favourites are increasing, but the reviews are lacking :( Can you guys please review? You wouldn't believe how motivating each review can be; they also illuminate my day like the sun. I doubt that I'm asking for so much :) **

**Thanks for reading, following, favouriting, and reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack was whistling to himself until he saw Elsa drop her pencil and approach the large window. Elsa watched the villagers work longingly as if she wished to join the others.

He joined her next to the windowsill and asked, "Would you like to go outside, Elsa?"

She smiled meekly and said, "I can never join them."

Jack smirked and tousled her hair. "Of course you can! You can always join them."

Elsa shook her head slowly and whispered, "No."

_She really needs to learn how to socialize with others...and she wants to- I know she does. _

He gently caressed her hand and suggested, "What if I went outside with you?"

Her eyes were hopeful and asked, "Would you really do that?"

Jack flashed his teeth, which sparkled like freshly fallen snow, as he grinned from ear to ear. "As long as you'll have me, I'll always be with you."

Elsa asked, "But how will we go outside? My parents won't agree to let me go outside..because I am a danger to everyone."

The winter Guardian winked and said, "Who said you needed permission from your parents?"

Elsa's brows furrowed as she asked, "Then how?"

Jack opened the window and crouched on the windowsill. Her jaws dropped and said, "You better not be expecting me to climb down the castle because I refuse to do that."

He scoffed and said, "When did I ever mention climbing?"

Jack extended his hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side and said, "Partially."

Jack laughed and said, "I bet Bunnymund would say that you're a very smart girl for that answer."

She asked, "Who is Bunnymund?"

He replied, "A very annoying, arrogant, grumpy bunny. But you've got to trust me, can you do that?"

The princess nodded her head and took Jack's hand. Jack immediately pulled Elsa and carried her small body in his arms.

Elsa hollered, "Woah! Woah! Woah!" as Jack jumped off her window.

Jack smirked and asked, "You scared?"

When she saw him laughing gleefully, she lost her fear and also started laughing with him.

_Attagirl. That's my brave princess. _

Jack flew and spun them around as Elsa clung onto his shirt. She asked, "Am I also able to fly?"

_Interesting question...can she? _

He asked, "Were you able to fly before I found you?"

"No", she answered.

Jack joked, "Then the probability of you being able to fly should be very low, but we can also test that theory out since you love studying. Should we test it out?"

Elsa's face paled and shouted, "NO!"

They stared at each others face and burst into laughter. Jack landed on top of the large gates and a thin slate of ice formed beneath his feet. He let Elsa stand next to him and they looked at the bustling crowd. He asked, "You ready?"

Elsa gulped nervously, but straightened her back and said, "Yes."

Jack jumped off the gate and opened his arms so he could catch Elsa. The winter Guardian smiled when the Arendelle princess eagerly jumped down into his arms.

They ran together to the heart of the city and looked around. It was the first time for Jack to see Elsa so happy and excited like the child she was. She pulled and tugged at his arm and explained about the beauty of her homeland.

_She must be very proud of her country- it's evident that she loves her country. __Elsa is a fine princess and she will become a wonderful ruler. _

Suddenly, Elsa began to sniff the air and Jack copied her action.

She said, "That wonderful scent. Mhmmm. It has to be chocolate!"

Jack had to chase after Elsa when she bolted towards to the sweet vendor. Then she skid to a halt and realized that she couldn't get a chocolate.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

Elsa whispered, "The lady will recognize who I am and then everyone will crowd over here. My family would go ballistic if they discover that I've escaped from my security room."

Jack said, "Give me you money and I'll get it for you."

Elsa wondered, "How can you if nobody can see you?"

He argued, "Not nobody. You can see me and several thousands or millions of children can see me...as long as they believe in me. Anyways, just trust me and I'll go get your chocolate."

She smiled and said, "Alright."

She handed him few coins and Jack slid threw the crowd towards the sweet vendor.

He stood in front of the vendor and waved hello.

_The woman can't see me. _

Jack smirked and said, "Hi, I want one chocolate bar and I'm guessing that Elsa gave me the exact change. So here's your money and I'm taking two chocolate bars. So thanks. Bye."

_That was easy. _

He opened his bar of chocolate and began to gnaw on the bar. He smiled and waved Elsa's chocolate bar so she could see it. Then he stopped when he noticed her shouting.

_What is she trying to say? _

Then he felt a powerful grip on his shoulders and he looked up to see two hairy giants.

He groaned, "You've got to be kidding me...Yetis."

They smiled and showed him the ragged sack. Before he was thrown into the sack once more, he saw Elsa teary eyed and running towards him.

Jack fought from getting captured and screamed with the winds, "STOP IT!"

He watched Elsa trip on the hem of her dress and it didn't take too long before Jack was overpowered by the Yetis. Jack dropped his staff and was violently thrown into the sack.

He could hear Elsa scream, "Please! No! Stop! Don't take Jack away!"

Jack's breathing turned ragged as the bag swirled inside the magical portal like a piece of clothing in a laundry machine. Inside the bag, Jack whimpered, "Elsa."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review! In the next chapter, the setting will be The Rise of the Guardians. I hope you guys look forward to the upcoming chapter because I'm very excited to write it! :)**

**Cheers. **


	7. Please Wait For Me

**A/N: Welcome to the new 7 followers, thanks for deciding to follow my story! I appreciate the 8 reviews too and as promised I write a new chapter :) The reviews offered more motivation and for future slow updates: No worries! I never abandon a story, I'm just busy with my life and writing other fanfictions, but you guys are never forgotten :) Just as Jack say, "As long as you'll have me, I'm prepared to write!" ;)**

**Anyhow, I've been wondering lately if I should start a blog for fanfiction ideas, music, cooking recipes, and other random stuff. What do you think? **

**Thanks for following, reading, reviewing, and adding my story to your favourite list! I hope you enjoy the new chapter/the ROTG theme. Cheers.**

* * *

Toothiana felt a shiver go down her spine when the hairy yetis jumped out of the portals with a large frozen package in their hairy hands and Nicholas St. North firmly pulled his thick, furry coat closer to himself. Sandman, who had been sleeping soundlessly, woke up due to the drastic change in temperature and formed an angry face above his head.

The yeti screamed, "Asgpoglsih!" and dropped the frozen lump onto the ground with a loud thud. The beast jumped from side to side as he looked down at his frozen paws and a shiny, thick coat of ice formed a large circle around the sack.

Bunnymund was playing with his wooden boomerang in the dark corner and ordered, "Let him out."

The other yeti obeyed the Guardian of Hope and a great Arctic gale blew out of the sack. Bright, blue pale eyes glowed eerily and Jack emerged out of the leathery sack with ice covering bits of his skin. He hissed in and out as his angry expression twisted into pure confusion.

While controlling his temper, Jack's voice turned husky. "What am I doing here?"

He looked around the room to find light blue banners that had an enlarged snowflake embroidery at the center hanging along the stone walls. They were neatly separated by 15 inch gaps and between the banners were white silky streams. It was very unusual since the Guardian of Wonder always fashioned his room in the Christmas colours: red and green.

Toothiana soothed away his agitation with an embrace and she quickly cupped his pale, cool cheeks and said, "It's your one year anniversary!"

Curious, he asked, "Anniversary to what exactly?"

Toothiana, unable to resist her unquenchable desire, traced her slim fingers along his angular jawline. It didn't take too long before the fairy's nimble fingers lingered on his thin pink lips.

Knowing what she wanted, Jack showed her his pearly white teeth and entranced, she stared at them while she floated in the air. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and shoved her aside and glowered at Jack. He tucked his favourite boomerang by his side and crossed his arms to his chest. Jack puffed up his chest and returned the gesture to the Easter bunny until Bunnymund smirked.

Bunnymund smiled pleasantly and lightly punched Jack on his left shoulders. "_You_, proved me wrong, mate. You turned into a magnificent Guardian and we're here today to celebrate the exact date from a year ago; the day you received your position as a Guardian. You are one of us now, Jack and I'm proud to have you by our side, mate."

Jack was astounded by the Easter Guardian's compliment- the _first _compliment and acknowledgement from the giant rabbit. He raised one of his brows, feeling uncertain by the surprise party. Nick, who had been observing the two, loudly thumped his feet on the solid, wooden floor as he approached them. The Guardian of wonder guffawed gaily and also smacked his large hand against Jack's back. Jack coughed as the air escaped from his lungs due to the powerful blow and Sandman quickly waddled over to hug Jack around his stomach.

Toothiana clapped her hands as she watched the scene and sighed, "Oh my gosh, we're like a family!"

Nick said, "We _are _family!"

Jack snorted and said, "Yeah, you're my dad, Sandman is the sweet little brother, and I suppose Bunnymund is my great, annoying, older brother."

Toothiana asked, "What about me?"

Jack winked and said, "You're the insane fairy who is obsessed with my teeth." She laughed lightly as Jack spoke out the truth.

Then he searched for the staff so that he could lean against it, but he found himself staffless. Jack frantically looked around to find his wooden staff and ran towards the sack. He looked inside only to the leathery hide frozen.

He ran his fingers through his soft white hair and whispered to himself, "Elsa." Jack could feel his chest muscles tighten at quick intervals as he inhaled and exhaled faster by the second. He felt as if his heart was replaced with a time bomb.

_I must leave this instant. _

Jack turned around to find Toothiana nibbling on mint leaves with her other small fairies and Bunnymund gnaw on his large carrots. Nick summoned other yetis to bring in large cups full of hot chocolate with rum. Jack scowled briefly as he knew his announcement would undoubtedly set up a loud commotion.

He said, "Listen folks, I loved the party, but I need to vamoose."

Sandman formed a question mark above his head and looked up at Jack with large eyes. Nick set down his large cup onto the brown, oak table and said, "What's the hurry, Jack? The party just started and you're the main guest! You can't leave now."

Toothiana agreed, "Jack, you can't leave! The little ones spent so much time decorating the room and I also helped creating those banners!"

Nick stammered, "And..and..and I cooked new recipes for today's festivity! Food other than chocolate chip and gingerbread cookies and fruit cakes! Do you know how difficult that was?!"

Jack bowed his head to everyone. "I'm sorry guys, but I really need to leave." The winter Guardian steadily headed to the large window and put his hand on the handle.

_Thunk! _

Jack stared at the wooden boomerang that laid impaled against the window frame. He turned around to find Bunnymund remaining in his throwing position.

The Easter bunny growled, "You're not leaving. _I _spared several hours just for this blasted party to celebrate your wintery coronation. Do you know how _precious _these hours are to me? It's three damn days before Easter and I offered my time to be here so _you _are staying."

Confronted by the giant rabbit, Jack straightened his back and said, "Are you trying to stop me- the Guardian, who commands the wind and the snow? Look you giant, mutated wallaby, if you want to go paint your eggs, go right ahead."

Bunnymund hopped to the centre of the room where Jack stood and cocked his furry head to the side, "What did you call me? Mate? I dare you to call me that again."

Jack sneered and gave a mocking bow. "Oh, right. Sorry. You're not a mutated wallaby. You're a kangaroo from Australia."

The two Guardians lightly pressed their forehead against each other before the Guardian of Hope pushed Jack backwards. "I'm a bunny! The Easter bunny!"

The large window violently crashed open as the howling wind whirled around the room. The chandelier that was hanging elegantly, shook around which created an unusual melody. The yetis yelped and ran around in a circle with Sandman who blocked his ears. Toothiana desperately attempted to catch her young fairies before they crashed against the cold, stone wall.

Angered, Jack wiped the short, grey fur off his shirt before stalking Bunnymund, who had crumpled into the corner from the freezing temperature.

She pleaded, "Nicholas, stop those two!"

Nick slammed the window shut and shouted, "Enough you two!"

Bunnymund pointed at Jack and spat, "You know what? I was wrong! He does not deserve his position as a Guardian! The damnable Groundhog would make a better Guardian than Jack Frost."

Toothiana helped Bunnymund stand and said, "You were pushing on Jack's buttons and you should have known better than testing him."

Nick combed his thick beard and asked, "Why must you leave, Jack? Give us a valid reason and you're free to go. I'll even give you a ride on my sleigh."

Jack paced back and forth until he collapsed onto a chair which he pulled out from the brown, oak table. He looked down at a chubby, round hand that locked its plump fingers with his slim, pale fingers. Sandman gave him a reassuring smile which gently pleaded him to give an answer. A golden question mark hung on top his head and Jack whispered, "It's Elsa."

Bunnymund looked at him inquisitively and demanded, "Who?"

Jack spoke with a clear voice and repeated, "Elsa."

It had only been nearly an hour and he yearned for the oldest Arendelle princess more than ever.

Nick sat across Jack and said, "Explain who this Elsa is."

When the Guardian of wonder noticed Jack's hesitation, he reminded Jack. "We're family. Close friends. Talk to us."

Jack explained, "She's a princess who lives in a place called Arendelle."

Toothiana gushed, "A _princess_." Her young fairies also fluttered around excitedly and Sandman frowned and sternly hushed them.

Jack continued, "Tsar, lead me to her."

Bunnymund crouched next to Jack and said, "The Man in the Moon talked to you? Why?"

Jack's pale blue eye tinged with sadness and said, "Because I was lonely...and she's my other half. She's the one who has the same power as me."

Toothiana clapped her small hands and squealed, "Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you Jack, you found your other half! So what's she like? When are you going to introduce us to her?! Ahhh!"

The Easter Bunny tightly grasped her shoulders and said, "Toothiana. Calm down. I have a feeling that this Elsa girl, doesn't know that Jack has romantic interest in her."

She slumped down and asked, "She doesn't?"

_Probably not...after all she's still young. _

Nick coughed to gain everyone's attention and he asked, "Jack, do you truly like her? Do you hold responsible for Elsa?"

Jack firmly nodded and said, "As long as she'll have me."

Nick swung the cup over and chugged down the cooled hot chocolate. "Then we must get you prepared!"

Jack could feel the butterflies swarm around his stomach and asked nervously, "Get prepared for what?"

Bunnymund smacked his shoulder, "You just told _us_, that Elsa is a princess. You can't just waltz- I bet you can't even waltz, into her life and expect her to fall for you!"

Nick agreed, "Indeed. We need to transform you into an equal match: a cool, charming prince for an elegant, snow princess."

The Winter Guardian asked, "And how do you propose to change me?"

Nick smirked, "I think, you're underestimating us again. I will teach you how to wield a sword so that you may protect your princess when the time comes."

Toothiana chirped, "I call, table manners and studies!"

_Wait, what? I'm going to need to study?!_

Bunnymund smirked, "If he needs more physical training, I call dibs on martial arts."

Sandman bounced up and down like a bouncing ball. Jack smiled gently and asked, "What is it, Sandman?"

The Guardian of dreams formed a pair, formed out of his golden sands, dancing and gliding across the air.

Jack laughed and said, "You want to teach me dancing."

Bunnymund nudged him and said, "Don't think that Sandman can't dance because he was a profound dancer before he became a Guardian."

It didn't take long before Jack sunk back into his chair as the list of things for him to learn grew longer and longer. After the list came to an end, Nicholas St. North asked, "Jack, are you serious about this? If so, you may stay here, at my North Workshop. Are you up for this?"

Jack gulped and puffed up his chest while pulling his shoulders back. He thought of Elsa and imagined what a beautiful princess, she would become.

_She deserves a prince...and if that's the case. I will become one, just for her. _

Nick beamed a warm smile once Jack's serious expression spread across his face. The old man whispered, "Atta boy."

Soon the yetis guided him to a room which contained a sturdy bed, a desk, and a wardrobe. He looked out the window and opened it. He whispered into the winds and hoped his message would reach Elsa's ears. "Elsa...I'll see you as soon as I can... I miss you."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review: more reviews = faster updates (new chapters). I love reading all of your reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, are you guys interested in reading chapters about Jack's training or would you like me to just have a time skip and have Elsa age so their romantic relationship can start ASAP? Please give me your opinion so I know what to write for the next chapter! Thanks :) **

** Cheers. :) **


	8. Jack's Graduation

**A/N: Wow. I'm super happy right now because you guys understood my theoretical equation: more reviews = faster updates and longer chapter! :D And I'm proud to say that I received the most reviews last chapter: 16 reviews! Thank you for your reviews and constant support, much appreciated. :) Due to the mixed opinions and voices, I am adding in Jack's training within this chapter; please understand that this chapter is covering several years (so Elsa can become a grown young lady). Enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

A groan escaped from Jack's pale lips when the yetis yanked the black duvet which had been cocooning him. Jack had been feeling stifled by the overwhelming warmth of the heavy duvet as evidenced by the sheen of sweat on his naked body, but he had loved its velvety softness.

He could hear the yetis murmur amongst each other, "Paosjtkljwhsh."

Jack growled to them in a low voice. "If you keep bothering me, I swear that I will freeze every one of you."

He couldn't help but groan again as he recognized the familiar loud thumping footsteps entering his bedroom- he grabbed the duvet back from the yetis and covered himself so he wouldn't have to see Nick. Jack screamed as he was easily snatched out of from the safety of the bed like a ragdoll.

Nicholas St. Nick smiled merrily and said, "Good morning Jack!"

Jack asked, "What time is it? It's still dark outside."

Nick dropped Jack back onto the floor and replied, "It's about 5:30, I think."

He rubbed his eyes whiled growling, "You _think_ it's 5:30 AM...I _know_ it's a time when I usually sleep."

Nick laughed heartedly and said, "While you're staying here, you won't be doing that. Your first lesson is starting so grab your clothes before Toothiana jumps you in bed."

Jack scoffed and put on his boxer, but discovered that his pants and shirt were missing. He scratched his head, feeling confused, and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

The moment his question escaped his mouth, Toothiana flew in with a brand new outfit and her mini fairies followed her in line. She squealed with delight when she saw his partially nude body. She dropped the clothes and started to run her fingers over his chest. "Your body is perfect just like your teeth. Perfectly smooth like marble...mhm I can't wait until you get fit and muscular."

Toothiana sighed dramatically and said, "I can't wait for your training to end."

Jack picked up the new outfit and cocked his head while gawking at them. The top was no longer a hoodie, but a broadcloth dark purple dress shirt with black cuffs. Next he picked up a lavender vest that had thin grey stripes and golden buttons. Soon one of the tiny fairies brought him a crème pants and another fairy offered him black dress shoes.

He was taken back when Toothiana clapped her small hands excitedly and giggled like a child on Christmas Eve. "Put them on! I made them overnight and you have no idea exactly how difficult it was."

Timidly, Jack asked, "What about my old clothes? I prefer loose clothes."

Toothiana brought her hands to her waist and huffed. "Jack, you're supposed to become a prince, but _you _are insisting to wear baggy clothes. Have you ever met any prince wearing baggy hoodies and jeans?"

He muttered, "I haven't met any princes because I'm not interested in meeting one."

He put on his new outfit and gloomily looked at himself in the mirror. Bunnymund who had been leaning against the doorframe laughed at him without restraint as his large foot thumped on the floor repeatedly. He remarked, "You look ridiculous mate!"

Jack rolled his eyes and asked, "Am I the only normal being here? I'd be sleeping, but everyone is awake around here."

Toothiana scorned Bunnymund, "Hush, Bunny. He looks absolutely handsome in this outfit. I love it and every women would die to see Jack like this. He's _my _masterpiece."

The Great North ruffled his white hair and shouted, "Toothiana, how is the boy supposed to train in this outfit?!"

She turned around and gave a small kiss on Nick's cheeks. "Honey. Don't underestimate my abilities. I weaved magic into his outfit so they won't tear, burn, or freeze easily."

Nick said, "I must apologize. I forgot how talented you are."

Jack smacked Toothiana's hands away when she tried to smooth out his hair. Jack hissed, "_No one, _touches _my _hair. I'm willing to wear this stupid thing, but I will go rot my teeth if you touch my hair."

Toothiana was exasperated by his response and gasped, "You wouldn't dare to ruin your beautiful teeth!"

He crossed his arm and said, "Try me."

She brought out a silk black tie from her pocket and tied it around his neck gently while tucking the end beneath the vest. She winked and said, "I wouldn't dare ruin your teeth."

Nick said, "Let's go."

Everyone evacuated his room as Nick guided Jack down a flight of stairs.

Jack asked, "Is this how my morning will be like for the next few years?"

Nick answered, "Yes."

Jack whispered, "Fantastic. My day will start with sword fighting every morning."

Nick, who heard his whisper, said, "No. Change of plans. You are doing reindeer-back riding every morning. Sword fighting comes after breakfast, but it's nice to see you eager for dueling."

The winter guardian shrunk back and asked, "Wait...I'm going to ride one of your beasts?"

Nick laughed and slapped his back. "If you are able to tame one of my reindeers, you'll be able to ride any horse in the world."

Nicholas's roaring laughter echoed throughout the vacant hallway while Jack froze for a few seconds. Jack agreed with the old man's statement: _because those beasts are violent as hell. _

They entered a large arena that was built with solid plates of concrete. Only the floor was covered with compact sand while the ceiling had a large arc like a dome and Jack assumed that the arena covered at least 9000 yards of land.

Nick shouted at the yetis, "Open up the gates and let them in!"

The yetis screamed excitedly and removed the thick chains and padlock off the giant gates. Immediately the largest reindeer from Nick's pack kicked open the gates with sharp hooves. The beast grunted and stomped his feet into the sand before charging towards Jack and Nick. Jack evaded it's sharp antlers by flying upwards, but Nick calmly wore his thick layer gloves and used his massive hands to grip on the reindeer's antlers. The reindeer shook his violently in vain to be freed.

_I'm going to get myself killed..._

Nick laughed and waited for the reindeer to calm down. The giant shouted, "You can come down, Jack!"

Jack asked, "Is it sedated?"

The Guardian of wonder said, "Yes, he's calm now."

Jack descended like a snowflake and stood next to Nicholas St. North. Jack's pale blue eyes sliced through the reindeer's golden eyes. Jack smirked when the reindeer stomped its hoof into the sand and snorted.

Jack grinned and said, "I know you. You're Rudolph, the most famous reindeer of all."

Nick patted Rudolph's back and said, "Indeed, and he's become the strongest one of all. He's going to be your new best friend- your riding partner."

Jack smirked when Rudolph stared at him defiantly- Jack wasn't going to back down from his first challenge.

He spoke with his chest puffed up, "Let's do this."

* * *

Jack laughed like a child once his practice was over and extended his hand to Rudolph and the reindeer raised one of his hooves. They exchanged a friendly gesture and Jack said, "You are quite the reindeer. My new cuts and bruises will become my proud badges for our first epic battle. Love the fact, I've got you as my partner."

He watched Rudolph trot away back into the dark gates and Nick smacked his shoulders. "Nice reindeer, isn't he? The best of his kind- very proud of that one."

Jack smiled warmly, he could understand why Nick had a fetish for reindeers; even he was falling in love with the animal.

Nick asked, "Hungry?"

Jack grinned. "Starving."

The winter guardians sweat cascaded down his forehead and dropped onto the floor as tiny ice beads. The two men went to the dining room where they found Bunnymund eating his salad while Sandman remained asleep on his chair.

Toothiana brought out a hearty meal: eggs, bacon, toasts smeared in butter, and platter of fruits. When she saw Sandman, she said, "Sandman, returned this morning after his round- he must be exhausted. Oh, can you carry him back to his room, Nick?"

Nick nodded and took Sandman back to Sandman's room.

Toothiana placed a plate packed with food that contained 3 sliced toasts and large source of proteins: bacon and eggs.

She said, "Eat up!"

Jack didn't notice her eyes carefully follow his hand movements. He noticed arrays of forks, spoons, and knives so he randomly grabbed one so he could take a bite out of the sunny side eggs.

He was surprised when he heard Toothiana yelp in a high pitch, "No! No! No! Jack, you've got zero table manners! This is outrageous. For a person with perfect teeth to have horrible manners."

Jack dropped his utensils and raised one of his brows. "What did I do wrong?"

Toothiana walked over to his seat and shoved his elbow off the table before straightening his back. "No slouching."

Then she spread a napkin over his lap and placed the fork and knife into place. She pointed out at the range of spoons, knives, and forks while explaining, "You use them outside in. The small plate on your left is for breads while the small knife is your ordinary butter knife."

Jack muttered, "I thought that was for dessert."

She shook her head and pointed at the utensils which were placed behind the main place. "That set of spoon, fork, and knife is specifically for desserts."

Toothiana continued, "More importantly, the single spoon on your right is for soup. The outer pair of fork and knife are for appetizers, the next set are for fish and seafood, and the ones inside are for meat."

Jack was astounded by her knowledge and listened carefully. She asked, "Do you get it, Jack?"

He said, "Yeah-"

She corrected him, "Yes. Not yeah."

Jack scratched his head and said, "Yes. You use them outside in. The single spoon is for soup. In order from outside in, they are for appetizers, fish, and meat. The set which are placed farthest away from me, is dessert."

Toothiana smiled. "Good boy. Now you may eat."

Throughout the meal, he got scorned each time he slouched or placed his elbow on the table.

Jack whispered, "Old habits die hard."

Bunnymund's ears flicked and whispered back, "All of us had to go through this training. Not just you mate. Toothiana is a neat freak and obsessed about manners equally as her obsession for teeth."

When Jack finished his breakfast and was about to stand until he heard a feminine '_ahem.'_

He said, "Thank you for the meal."

She smiled and said, "Your welcome and that was good manner. However, you forgot to put the silverware diagonally onto your plate."

Jack asked, "Why do I need to do that?"

Bunnymund spoke with his mouth full of carrots, "Ish shows daff youf finished vyour meal."

Toothiana remarked, "It's just as Bunnymund said, but Bunnymund please don't talk with your mouth full. That's rude. And Jack, please wipe your mouth."

The Guardian in training did as he was told and tucked in his chair. He winked at Toothiana while giving her a mocking bow. He could hear her sigh when he walked away back to the arena.

* * *

He found Nick eating 40 pound worth of chocolate chip cookies with the yetis and Jack asked, feeling concerned, "Why didn't you join us for breakfast earlier?"

Nick snorted and said, "So I can have Toothiana yell at me every five minutes? She doesn't approve my _diet._ And she'd have my beard tied with my hair before I'm allowed to take a bit of anything."

Jack laughed with his friend and said, "Yea- Yes. I can imagine that."

They both turned their heads when they heard large _thump, thump, thump_s down the hallway and saw Bunnymund with a fluffy coat.

The Easter bunny was cursing to himself and said, "Can you believe her? She brushed my fur before she let me leave. That woman drives me insane sometimes."

The three laughed some more as they joked about Toothiana. Then Bunnymund said, "Up on your feet, mate. Let's have our Santa, finish his cookies and we'll have a quick exercise."

Jack couldn't believe Bunnymund's definition of short- they had to do 250 push-ups, 250 sit-ups, and run around the court 20 times; not a _short _exercise.

He rolled over onto the floor and gasped for breath. Jack could feel his muscles burning, blood pumping, and body roaring. Bunnymund snicked, "Ay mate, you cannot be a Guardian if you find that exhausting."

Jack groaned and flung his arms in the air. Nick commented, "Jack, stand up. It's not good to sit down and lie down after a vigorous exercise. Bad for your muscles."

He forced his limbs to move as he stood back up with his chest rolling up and down softly like ocean waves against his sweat soaken shirt. Jack jump backwards in shock when a thick blade crashed into the sand.

Jack hissed, "Good God. What was that for?"

Nick waved his sword and said, "You need to constantly vigilant and alert."

Jack was knocked downwards into the sand by a furry punch and he glared up to see Bunnymund standing above him. He hissed, "Ayyy! You just punched me. Fine, you want a fight?!"

When Jack rose from his spot, he was knocked back slightly by Nick and Nick stated, "Second rule, don't lose your head due to anger, otherwise you'll truly loose your head on the battlefield. Keep your heart ablaze, but keep your head cool."

Bunnymund smirked and said, "And that was revenge for the other day."

Jack snorted and replied, "Fair enough."

Nick said, "Now, we need to start your combat training. What do you want to start with?"

The winter Guardian smiled with his arms crossed to his chest. "Sword."

Bunnymund laughed, "That's worse than my martial training. Most of us know how to wield the sword, but Nick is the best fighter of us all."

Jack licked his lips nervously and shook his head and huffed. "I still choose the sword."

Nick showed Jack his collection of swords and Jack's pale blue eyes glimmered with eagerness. However, Jack modeled his own weapon with ice and said, "This is my sword."

Nick nodded his head as a sign of acceptance and brandished his sword. The Guardian of wonder commented, "You're holding your sword wrong. Place one of your hands beneath the hilt and your other hand at the end of the handle."

Jack immediately realized that it was easier to wield the sword that way.

Nick ordered, "Come at me."

Jack wildly swung the sword as hard as he could and froze when he sensed danger. He looked near his side and noticed Nick's sword.

Bunnymund shook his head in shame and advised, "Don't swing your sword aimlessly. You're wasting energy and if Nick wished it, he could have cut you in half."

Nick stood next to Jack and said, "Firstly, keep your back straight and your feet apart at shoulder width. Always keep your eyes on your opponent- sixty percent of the fight is battled with your eyes and mental state. Secondly, keep your arms close to you. Earlier you raised the sword above your head; not only did you waste time and energy, but more importantly, you gave me a clear opening to your body."

Jack steeled himself and fixed his mistakes.

Nick said, "Again."

Their clash didn't last a minute as Jack's sword shattered against Nick's sword. Jack kicked a pile of sand aside and asked, "What did I do wrong this time?"

The older Guardian said, "Focus your strength to a single point of your sword. It provides more power. Your sword can be very powerful since it's forged with your magical ice. However, you must control your mind and body to use its full potential."

Soon Bunnymund took charge of his training except Bunnymund gave him less advice. The Easter bunny's excuse was that the body learned faster with experience and injuries than words. Jack had to learn over the years how to defend himself, duck, break bones, kick and punch properly. Fortunately, he was able to learn quicker since he was mastering sword dueling and martial arts; it sharped his mind and focus while it made him stronger and more agile.

It took Jack several years to polish his skills and master the sword and martial arts. During the procedure his earned himself several scars out of carelessness, but how was he to know that Nick's sword could harm a Guardian? How was he to know that the sword was one of the legendary relics: Tsar Lunar XI's Sword.

* * *

It's been a decade since Jack stayed at the North's Workshop and he stood in front of the mirror. He changed into his freshly washed clothes and shook his hair to fix his bed hair; it had grown longer. He descended downstairs to find the other Guardians waiting for him.

Nick joked, "I remember the first morning he stayed here. He couldn't even wake up properly."

Bunnymund jeered, "Please, he couldn't even wake up without help for two years!"

Jack chuckled and calmly accepted the facts, "It's true. It's all thanks to you that I've become the man I am now."

Nick said, "You've grown up and matured."

Sandman hovered upwards and touched his head gently. Jack flashed a grin and said, "Awww. Are you trying to tell me that you're proud of me?"

Bunnymund laughed, "No, he's trying to tell you that you've actually grown- physically."

Toothiana wiped a tear out of her eyes and embraced Jack tightly. She sighed and said, "You were cute a decade ago with your boyish charms...but now, you've grown taller and your shoulder are much broader. And I've also known you'd look great as a man. Your abs are just perfect like your teeth- plus those scars make you look incredibly hot and sexy."

She helped him wear a black cravat and said, "That's my final gift from Sandman and I. We made it for you."

Jack dipped his back slightly and asked, "Sandy, did you add this golden embroidery on my cravat? JF. That's my initial. Thank you."

He continued to the other guardians, "Thank you everyone. You've helped me so much- especially with Lunar."

Bunnymund laughed and said, "That man was very stubborn to give you the ability to make your body visible to others at will. Now go woo that Elsa of yours."

They headed outside into the cold where the ground was packed with soft snow. Nick whistled out loud and a large reindeer stomped forward.

Jack whispered, "Rudolph."

Nick said, "That's our gift from Bunnymund and I. Go ride him to Arendelle. It should allow you to arrive quicker."

Jack smiled warmly at his close knit family of Guardians before mounting on top of Rudolph. He whispered into his ear and said, "Let's go to Arendelle, Rudolph. Please take me there."

* * *

It's been several years since the day Jack disappeared from Elsa's life. She only remembered his white hair and his cute dimple smile. Elsa would have believed that Jack Frost had only been her imaginary friend whom she created out of her loneliness, but the staff which he'd left behind constantly reminded her that her short time with the boy had been real and true.

When she held the wooden staff, she could feel it buzz with magic and its coldness. Sometimes, she could even hear Jack's voice thanks to the staff. His voice also gave her courage each day, but sometimes it made her sadder. She could hear him laugh and cry along with his deep, velvety voice which often resonated his happiness and anger. However, she knew he couldn't hear her.

Elsa held onto his staff once more in bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to drift her away from her daily fear. However, her eyes snapped open when she heard Jack's voice gently say, "Let's go to Arendelle."

She jumped out of bed and opened her windows- the entrance Jack loved using in the past. She called out softly, "Jack?"

Nobody replied back and a tear rolled down her round cheek. She tucked herself in bed and looked into the darkness, hoping that her lost friend would return. Thought of Jack clouded her thoughts as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**See? More reviews = longer chapters and quicker updates. Love reading your opinions and reviews so thanks for all of your support! Thanks for reading and I hope that I plugged your large vortex of boredom. :) Cheers! **


	9. Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys, today's been a taxing day for me and I just need to let out my negative energy so excuse my pessimism. Eating a good meal hasn't been helping to uplift my mood, but your reviews did. I am very thankful to everyone's support because I often need them so thank you. I've been at war with some of my family members because they're highly displeased with my actions: I gave up my high paying job so that I can pursue my dream of becoming a French teacher. My family disapproves: apparently I'm a weak-willed, disloyal good-for-nothing who failed my family...you know the last chapter? I can relate to it easily because I started a similar regiment by the age of 3 or 4. I've got high expectation mounted from my family which explains my endless stress. Writing my stories and chatting to you guys help me a lot. Thanks. I hope you enjoy Jack's reunion with Elsa and the introduction to Kristoff and Anna.**

* * *

The wind blew gently and played with Jack's white hair as he descended down the steep mountain with Rudolph. Jack had been riding on top of Rudolph the entire trip and he tapped Rudolph's back. "Rudolph, I think we are unfortunately lost."

Rudolph raised his eyes and gazed into Jack's eyes for a while before stomping one of his legs into the snow. Jack snorted, "You are agreeing that I'm correct. Let's just keep going downwards...something ought to reveal itself."

Rudolph shoved the branches aside with his massive antlers as he treaded through the packed snow. Jack aided his friend by hacking away at the tree branches which blocked their paths.

Suddenly, they heard someone call out to them, "Where are you heading off to? You are going into the forest you know."

Rudolph's ears twitched and inhaled the new odour of another reindeer. Jack pulled on his reigns to turn Rudolph around and they saw a blond man who was thickly covered in snow. He wore a thick dark tunic with a fur-lined burgundy collar and a blue patch on his right elbow with thick dark trousers. A burgundy sash was tied around his waist which partially hid the dark blue long sleeved undershirt. For warmth, he had brownish-green mittens, a dark bobble-hat, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. The stranger's brown eyes peered into their guarded eyes.

The man removed his scarf and extended his hand to greet Jack, "My name's Kristoff and my reindeer's name is Sven. What's yours?"

Jack responded, "My name is Jack and my reindeer's name is Rudolph."

Kristoff said, "Classic name for a reindeer- a popular one. Perfectly suitable for a powerful reindeer."

He said, "Yes, well thank you, but I must ask you an important question."

The stranger dusted off a speck of snow that fell from the tall Douglas fir tree and ignored Jack's question. Instead he asked, "What are you doing this deeply within the mountain? Wait. Did you come to apply for a job as an ice harvester?!"

Jack replied, "Definitely not. I need to get to Arendelle, but wait there's a job for harvesting ice?"

Kristoff proudly showed him the stack of large cubes of ice on his sleigh and said, "Yeah and you're looking at a _professional_ ice harvester."

Jack scratched his head and hesitantly said, "Congratulations for having such an amazing job?"

The blond grinned and petted Sven's back. "Did you hear what he said? It's an amazing job and we're are admirable pair of hard working men."

Rudolph stared nervously at Jack and Jack whispered, "Yeah...I know. We're looking at a nutcase. There's no way that he can guide us to Arendelle."

Kristoff argued, "Excuse me, but I can hear what you're saying and I can guide you to Arendelle. Can't we Sven?"

Jack smiled when the reindeer named Sven neighed in response. "Please guide us the way."

Kristoff nudged Jack and Rudolph over to the sleigh. He said, "If you can tie your reindeer next to mine, we should be able to arrive at Arendelle in less than an hour!"

Jack wasn't certain if he could tie Rudolph next to a different reindeer as Rudolph was the leader of the pack- he didn't prefer to follow other reindeers. However, he was so close to Arendelle and he desperately wanted to meet Elsa again.

He whispered into Rudolph's ear, "You better behave! We're lost and we need help so don't be a stubborn bum so listen to Sven. You hear me?"

The new prince locked Rudolph next to Sven who excitedly licked Rudolph's snout. Rudolph neighed violently was opened his mouth to bite Sven until Jack smacked Rudolph's snout. He wagged his long, thin finger and warned, "_Behave."_

Both men entered the sleigh and Jack smirked to himself. _Nick's sleigh is way better. _

"Hyah!" screamed Kristoff as he snapped the reigns onto the reindeers' backs. They kicked their mighty forelegs into the frosty air before charging through the woods.

Secretly, Jack protruded his arm out of the sleigh and touched the ground with his bare hand. Transparent, smooth path of ice formed beneath the blades and helped accelerate the vehicle.

Kristoff said, "Wow, I never knew that having two reindeers made such a difference in speed!"

Jack laughed with the stranger and nonchalantly said, "Indeed. What a surprise."

Jack patiently listened to Kristoff boast about his new sleigh, his position as the ice harvester, and his best friend Sven. They discussed about the importance of ice and snow in the land of Arendelle and briefly touched the subject of trade across foreign lands. Jack enjoyed his conversation with his new friend during the ride. Soon the snow disappeared as they approached the village and Kristoff parked his sleigh near a wooden post.

Kristoff grumbled, "If we take the sleigh inwards, the coating will scrape off. Never want something that dreadful to happen to this baby- she's brand new."

Jack chuckled and said, "I know. You've told me about the sleigh for twenty minutes of the ride."

The blond smiled sheepishly as they unleashed their reindeers and Jack mounted on top of Rudolph.

Kristoff asked, "How do you do that? You know, mounting your reindeer?"

Jack remembered all the memories when Rudolph had buckled, kicked, threw him off. In the previous years, the powerful reindeer refused to have Jack climb onto his back. It took him years of training and developing their relationship before Jack could safely ride him.

He simply spat, "Years of practice."

Unlike Jack, Kristoff led Sven by the reins into the city. Jack noticed the changes within the town: the roads were broader and rebuilt while more people crowded the streets with their business, horses, and reindeers. However, the great castle remained unphased: it still towered and pierced the skies with its tall gate and the tall ivies scaled its stone walls.

He stared longingly at Elsa's window- the one he always used as a door. Jack lightly squeezed his feet against Rudolph's sides and the creature approached the castle.

Kristoff hissed, "Where are you going, Jack?!"

Jack turned his head and said, "To the castle, where else?" He jumped off Rudolph's back and tilted his head quizzically when Kristoff shook his head from side to side.

Kristoff explained, "The gates been sealed since the previous King and Queen passed away during their trip."

Jack could feel his heart sink in fear and he gasped for breath. "What about the princess? Is she safe?"

Kristoff shrugged and said, "Yeah. They're perfectly fine, but they never come out and no one goes in. I heard from a colleague that Princess Elsa ordered the knights not to permit anyone from trespassing over the gates.

The confused Guardian scratched his head as he whispered, "That's not like Elsa. She wanted to go outside...so why did she lock herself in?"

Kristoff concluded, "So there's no point for you to venture off towards the castle. You won't be able to pass."

Jack frowned and said, "I'll be allowed to have an audience with Princess Elsa. She knows me."

The blond repeated, "She _knows _you? That's impossible, she hasn't been outside for the last decade."

The white haired prince shoved his way towards the guards and said, "I demand to see Princess Elsa."

The brawny knights glared at Jack and said, "Excuse us, but _nobody _has the right to summon Her Royal Highness."

Jack argued, "She will want to see me. Just tell her that it's...Prince Jack Frost."

Kristoff slapped Jack by the chest and asked, "You're a prince?"

He said, "Yes, and I request to see Princess Elsa."

Kristoff shook his arm above his head and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack snapped, "Because you _never _asked and there was no value for me to explain my position to you."

Kristoff nearly shouted, "No value? _No value_? If you're a prince, you should have paid me for the ride!"

The knights roared into laughter and sneered, "Listen man, if a prince was visiting Arendelle, we'd know and Her Royal Highness, Princess Elsa won't be interested in a man like you so shoo."

Jack growled, "How _dare _you keep me away from Princess Elsa? Let me through!"

* * *

Elsa had kept her room window open just in case Jack decided to visit while she was in her study chamber, signing important documents. A loud, heated argument and shouting from outside disrupted her focus. Elsa wiped the excess of the ink to the side of the ink bottle and put her quill onto the side of her wooden desk.

Elsa exited her study room and called out the knights who were rushing down the corridor. "Guards."

They stopped and bowed in respect. "Yes, your Highness."

She asked, "What's the loud commotion outside?"

One of the knights replied, "Apparently there's a strange, white haired young man who started fighting against the guard by the gate. We're about to investigate the situation."

Elsa's blue eyes widened and repeated, "A white haired young man."

Without thinking, her slim hands clutched the knight's arm and Elsa immediately coiled her arms back to her chest before ice formed. She calmed herself and asked, "What's the young man's name."

Elsa closed her eyes and held her breath, expecting to hear it was the man whom she'd waited for over a decade.

The knight continued, "He claims to be Prince Jack Frost."

Elsa batted her long, dark eye lashes in confusion and said, "He's a prince?"

Another knight said, "He simply claimed to be one, your Highness. We doubt that he's truly a prince."

Elsa ordered, "Let him in."

At her command, the maids who were dusting the windows, the butlers who were folding the curtains, and the knights who were rushing outside stopped moving at once. They wore astonished expressions and the Captain of the Guards said, "You Highness, I cannot approve of your actions. It's far too dangerous to have a stranger come into this castle!"

Elsa sneered and said, "I don't need _your _approval. Now open up the gates, it's a direct order by me."

The Captain shook his head and Elsa pushed the man aside; it's been so many years since she got to see Jack and she had to know if this Jack Frost was the same Jack Frost from all those years ago.

Elsa's heels clomped its away toward the main entrance and her body shook in anticipation as she got closer and closer to the door. She murmured, "If he's not permitted to come in, I demand to go outside."

She ignored the torrent of knights behind her as the Captain of the Guard sped after her. The curious maids and butlers peered out the windows to get a glimpse of the man who had unconsciously dragged their isolated princess out of the castle.

Suddenly her younger sister, Anna, skid towards her. She said, "Sister-your Highness. Isittruethatyou'reopeningthegates?"

Elsa huffed and stopped to stare at her sister. She said, "Anna. Take a breath and please speak calmly so that I can understand what you're trying to say."

Anna had her bright hair clouding her eyes and she brushed it aside. "You Highness. Is it true that you're opening the gates?"

She looked away from her younger sister and gave a curt reply, "Just briefly. I won't let anyone else in. I just need to go meet this man."

Anna jumped with delight and twirled on her heels. "A man is coming into our palace?! I must follow you."

Elsa withheld a groan, as she knew that there was no point in arguing with her stubborn sister, and briskly opened the entrance door with her sister hot on her heels.

The eldest princess was shocked to find Jack, the same Jack who visited her years ago, dueling against the knights. It was Jack Frost in the flesh! She ran towards the gate and shouted, "Stop it! Don't harm Jack!"

At that moment Jack forced a sword out of the knight's grasp. Beads of sweat dripped down his well framed face and remained in a fighting stance. However, the knights all fell onto their knees when they heard Elsa's voice.

* * *

Jack glared at the men who swung their blades at him and he heard Kristoff say, "Shit. We're in trouble."

Jack finally tore his eyes off of his opponents and dropped his weapons as his eyes met Elsa's. As their eyes made contact, the world froze around them.

Elsa breathed, "Jack."

Kristoff whispered, "Oh my God, the princess actually knows you and damn they are both fine women."

At Kristoff's comment, Jack pushed him backwards. He froze as he couldn't think of the perfect words to say. Jack's feet glided across the cobble stoned steps and the other knights brandished their swords.

Elsa said, "Be at ease."

Hesitantly, they sealed their swords while Elsa said, "Jack..."

Jack, sheepishly smiled and said, "I'm back."

* * *

**Okay, writing relaxes and me and writing out this chapter helped me relax. I hope you enjoyed their reunion because I certainly loved writing it out. Please review as I look forward to them eagerly. :) Thanks for reading. Cheers. **


	10. As Long As You'll Have Me

**A/N: Loving the rise of followers, favourites and reviews. Thanks for continuing to read my** **fanfiction! I hope you enjoy the new cover photo of 'Prince Jack'. Quite proud of the drawing. Anyhow, I am also excited to write this new chapter out so happy reading to my readers :)**

* * *

Jack refrained from touching Elsa in front of public and sheepishly said, "I'm back."

He had hoped that she would smile at his return, but the corner of her pink lips didn't move. Instead, she looked at the crowd of people forming nervously and whispered, "We have much to discuss about...let's go back inside."

Jack said, "As you wish." He quickly descended down the stairs and picked up his sword from the cobble stoned ground.

Kristoff pointed at Jack's chest and repeated, "Princess Elsa actually knows you."

The white haired man smirked and said, "I'll come find you later, Kristoff. I've got some important matters at hand."

Princess Anna pipped, "Why don't we have the other man join us, Your Highness? Isn't he your friend?"

Elsa gave a frosty glance at the stranger and said, "No. He's not permitted within this castle."

Anna pouted, "Isn't he our guest's friend?"

Anna skipped over to Kristoff and held his hands. "Won't you please join us?"

Elsa slightly raised her voice and said, "Anna. No."

Jack smirked when he noticed Kristoff's cheek tinged in pink. Kristoff pulled his hands out of her small hand and stammered, "I better not- uh, I've got Sven and I need to return back to work. And it looks like Her Majesty doesn't approve, but thank you though."

Kristoff tripped on his large feet and quickly ran back to Sven. Jack, Elsa, and Anna watched him run off into the crowd with his reindeer.

Jack whispered into Elsa ear, "It looks like you terrified the man away."

Jack frowned slightly and scratched his head as he followed after Elsa. He noticed the Captain of the Guard open his mouth and ordered, "I also have my reindeer, please go attend to him. I warn you now: he bites so be careful."

The knight forcibly bowed his head in response and shouted, "Everyone back to their position!"

A few of the knights grumbled before dispersing away to their post. Jack chuckled when the younger princess, Anna jumped around them like a puppy. She asked, "So you're a prince?"

Jack flashed a charming smile and planted a quick kiss on her hand. "I am Prince Jack Frost from the far North. I traveled afar to visit Arendelle."

She giggled and said, "Is that why you were riding a reindeer?"

Jack said, "Yes, his name is Rudolph. Perhaps you'd like to go see him later."

Her eyes widened with excitement and asked, "Really?!"

He promised, "I'd be delighted to show you."

Elsa spoke tensely, "Anna, maybe you can go see him right now, _on your own_."

Anna shrunk under her sister's gaze and said, "Of course."

The younger princess curtsied before them and walked away towards the stable where the horses were kept.

Jack said, "I'm glad that you remembered me."

Elsa mumbled, "Yes, I would never forget the day you were kidnapped away from me- the same day my parents discovered that I _escaped_ from the castle."

He wheeled her around and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry for leaving you behind for many years."

Elsa didn't respond to his apology, but said accusingly, "Yes, I remember you, but you've _changed_. More than one ways."

Jack ignored her agitated mood and said, "So have you."

Elsa raised her thin brows and asked, "How?"

Jack laughed and answered, "You were an adorable child in the past. Now you're beautiful young woman."

He stroked her irritation away as he rubbed his thumb over her soft cheek. Elsa would have loved keeping his hand on her face, but she brushed his caress away as a maid entered the hallway.

Elsa breathed slowly and suggested, "We should talk in my chambers."

Jack winked and said jokingly, "Are you sure you want to _talk _in your chambers?"

Elsa lightly slapped his stomach and noticed that it was firm and hard. She wondered what lied beneath Jack's dress shirt because the last time she smack his stomach, it hadn't been so solid. She noticed that he'd gotten taller than before and his shoulders have broadened; if he wished it, he could envelop her body within his arms. She estimated that he'd become 6' 1".

Jack chuckled before reminding her, "Let's discuss whatever you desire to discuss in your room."

Their hands brushed against each other as they walked to Elsa's room.

Jack opened the door for Elsa and she said, "Thank you."

He asked, "Are you certain that you want me in your room, your Highness? It'd be quite a scandal if anyone discovered that a man entered an unwed princess's private chambers."

She smiled and said, "I trust you enough."

His hands lingered on the door frame where bits of ice formed until he stepped a foot inside. He closed the doors and stood by the entrance. Jack trailed behind Elsa as she walked to her queen-sized bed. When he stood behind her, he could smell the scent of snow and ice from her nape- a very alluring scent. It was a scent which he found most appealing.

Jack instinctively coiled his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his lips against her bare nape. He could feel her shiver and he whispered into her ears, "I wasn't joking when I said you look beautiful...you've become quite the tempest while I've been away. I've really missed you."

Elsa turned around and her visage was dipped in pink and she silently passed his staff to Jack. Jack smiled and took it into his hands. "I thank you for keeping it in good condition...I may have been out of bounds to kiss you so I'll apologize for now."

Elsa covered her nape with her hands which were covered with her long gloves.

Jack chuckled, "It looks like I froze you, Princess Elsa. I should leave before I do anything else reckless."

He headed back to the door with his staff in hand.

He heard his name, "Jack!"

Elsa gave a quick peck on his cold lips and said, "I've missed you too."

Before he could utter another word, the door closed with a click. Jack couldn't help but grin like a fool in front of her door. He whispered to the other side, "As long as you'll have me."

* * *

**It's quite shorter, but hey I'm happy with it. I also hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading :) I probably won't update until next week so cheers to the people around the world. :) **


	11. Confusion

**A/N: Hurray to the increase of reviews, favourites, and followers! :D But a horrendous boo to my health condition...Only a handful of people here may know about my situation (only if you read Harry Potter fanfiction), but a month or two ago I started having internal bleedings and yesterday, it started again. So on my current business trip at Paris, I ended up getting few nurses and doctors doing a body check and taking several vials of blood because they were worried that I'm anemic and to discover what's happening with my body. Yeah, I'm still snorting as I type because it's quite ironic: they're worried that I'm anemic and yet they continue to steal my blood -_-. Doctors are natural born geniuses. Are you sensing my irritation? You should. Because I loathe doctors, hospitals and needles. It was actually due to my blood check up yesterday that I couldn't write out the new chapter; blame the shitty doctors for taking me away. Today, I discovered that I've got an infection or a parasite or something that's damaging one of my organs (hurray -_-). Plus thanks to the endless needles, I've got large bruises on my left arm and on my right, my scars/cuts are healing; so I may start slowing down my updates.**

* * *

**Replies to last chapter's reviews:**

**Mariana Lestrange: Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my story! :)**

**I'llLightUpTheSky4You: Yes, I ship Jack and Elsa far into the Atlantic Ocean and throughout the world :P I have a lot of ideas in mind for this story and I hope to continue to entertaining all of my readers :D Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Pearl Dragon: I wish to keep being your motivation and your success as a future pharmacist...you'll be needed as long as reckless people like me continues to exist on Earth. I'm glad that I could keep you smiling throughout the journey. I also checked out the song "Not a Bad Thing", good music. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**LeeshlyLoo: I hope you survived the fluffy attack ;P because I'd hate to lose you. Ahahaha, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**anotherOUATwriter: Glad you loved it. Hmm who knows what Anna was doing? Probably touching Rudolph since it'd be her first time seeing a reindeer :S And Kristoff probably went to a tavern to drink and ponder what he saw that day. Thanks for reviewing on all of my stories ;)**

**PrincessOfTheNight01: Yeah, a lot of people have been telling me that this story is cute. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**lially: Ahaha, glad you're enjoying the fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**HlfDemonLvr7703: I'm very grateful that you've reviewed for my story and happy to hear that you love my story! As for your brewing questions and irritation, well I hope this chapter washes them away because you aren't the only one who demanded that question either ;)**

* * *

**So this will be my first time writing in Elsa's POV...Praying that I don't ruin it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa turned her head on the pillow to find Jack's staff missing. She whispered, "So it wasn't all a dream."

She slowly sat up and tucked her long, blond hair behind her ear and looked at the open window. Elsa sighed and remembered Jack's lips against her pale skin. Feeling confused, she sighed once more in her bed.

_Why did he kiss me suddenly? _

It was nearly ten years ago when she watched in horror as Jack was taken away by creatures which she didn't know of. Jack's sorrowful face scorched into her memories. She recalled how panic pumped through her veins while she ran throughout the streets calling out his name. Her loud frets caught the people's attentions and her tears stirred trouble. Being so scared, she had nearly lost control over her terrifying powers and froze the citizens. The commotion caused the knights to be dispatched from the castle. When her parents discovered that she had allegedly _escaped_ from her room.

On that same day, her father presented her with gloves and sternly reminded her: _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._ To make the day more memorable, during the night she kept her window ajar and undoubtedly hear the wind say, "Elsa...I'll see you as soon as I can... I miss you." Elsa knew that the message belonged to Jack. Ever since that day, she not only did she start to wear the pair of gloves, but kept her windows unlocked.

Some days she missed her friend, but she often felt angry and doubtful of Jack Frost because she never heard of him again. Not only had he left her abruptly, he also returned just as abruptly...and he returned as a prince from the North.

Elsa walked to the mirror and started to brush her long, platonic blond hair before she set it into a French braided crown twist bun. She muttered, "What was that about anyway...being a prince?"

She heard a loud knock and one of her maids say, "I'm entering Your Highness."

The servant closed the door behind her as the maid kept her head low and said, "I brought your new dress."

Elsa's night gown pooled down to her feet and stood naked in front of the large mirror. The maid approached her carefully and she could feel the velvety texture of the teal dress. She loved the elegant design of the sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing and its black sleeves. Elsa cocooned herself with the long, magenta cape.

The maid smiled and said, "You look absolutely regal, my princess. Very beautiful and I'm sure that Prince Jack won't be able keep his eyes off of you."

Elsa turned to look at the young maid and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The girl covered her mouth with her hands and said, "Oh no...It looks like I've said more than I should have."

Elsa said, "No, please tell me more."

The girl looked uneasy, but her lips grew more loose, "There's been a rumour since yesterday. It's said that our guest entered your room last night and you've permitted him to stay in your chambers. All the servants have been wondering if the man came to Arendelle to woo you, milady."

A blush emerged onto her face as she remembered his kiss and she asked, "Where is he?"

The girl replied, "He's with the Captain of the Guard."

Colours drained from Elsa's face and worried, "Those two don't get along! They'll start another fight!"

Elsa brushed past the maid and walked towards the knights' training room. When she entered the large, white room, she couldn't have been more surprised to find the Captain of the Guard laughing happily with the other knights.

"Ahem," she coughed.

"Princess!" The man shouted and all the knights stopped their idle laughter. They all dropped to their knees, except the fair haired man who was continued to laugh on his bare back. As the room grew silent, Jack saw Elsa upside down.

Jack asked, "Why are you upside down this morning? You should only keep your frown upside down."

Elsa demanded, "What happened between you two? I thought you didn't get along together."

The captain chuckled and said, "Mhm...I would have continued to dislike the man if he turned out to be extremely arrogant, prideful, and snobbish. However, Prince Jack has proven to be a fun man. I was honestly surprised when he requested to practice with us."

Elsa watched Jack scoff while he joined the conversation, "The core of my being is 'fun'; that's my center! I'm the very definition of fun."

She focused on his shirtless body and watched the beads of sweat drip down his marble chest. His chest heaved up and down as she kept her eyes on his body.

Jack scratched his head and apologized, "Um...yeah...sorry for being so sweaty this morning."

She laughed slightly and said, "No, it's fine...more than _fine _actually." Elsa's deep blue eyes traced the sweat descending to his valley like abs and it tucked below his white shorts.

He tilted his head and said, "Excuse me?"

Suddenly, her sister jumped in from the side and wrapped a black towel around Jack's neck. Anna laughed giddily while she wiped his sweat away. Anna said, "That was _very_ impressive! You were right, you are a fit man."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief as Jack laughed with her sister. She asked, "What happened between you _two_? Since when were you two close?"

Anna shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just followed Jack to practice."

Anna and Jack watched the snow princess frown and stomp away.

Jack turned his head and asked everyone, "Did I do something wrong?"

The Captain of the Guard and the other knights laughed and said, "The trial which every men must go through."

Jack asked, "What does that mean?"

The older man jabbed him to the ribs and said, "You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

**Hope you liked my first Elsa's POV chapter! You know my rules, review or no chapter! ;P **

**By the way, are there any Kung Fu Panda fans here? I've recently set sail to Tai Lung X Tigress story. Apparently people don't want to give it a big shot, but as author I request you to check out my new story: A Promise To Be Kept. :D **

**Cheers. **


	12. I Won't Give Up On Us

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for your constant support. I can't believe we've already reached 200 follows and over a hundred favourites and reviews! I hope to continue to broaden the world of Jelsa. Thank you for reading and enjoy the new chapter! I may reply to the reviews next chapter. **

* * *

Jack scratched his head in confusion and watched Elsa storm out of the room. Most of the people shivered as the room chilled and Jack could see Elsa's loose strand of hair freezing at the tip.

One of the knights laughed and said, "What a cold reaction from our princess."

Jack repeated the question, "Seriously, what did I do wrong?"

The captain smirked and said, "You've got a lot of things to learn, young man. Anyhow, I need to go check up on our raging princess."

Jack turned his head and asked Elsa's little sister, Anna, and asked, "Do you know what I did wrong? I was just having fun."

Anna giggled and said, "I think my older sister has the green eyed monster."

He said, "You mean a leprechaun? I thought they only lived in Ireland."

Anna laughed and remarked, "You're funny, Prince Jack!"

He replied, "Okay? I was being serious though."

During their short conversation, the captain returned with an exasperated look. The man sighed and uncomfortably said, "Um.. I must offer you my sincere condolence to you, Prince Jack."

Jack cocked his head, which caused his hair to partially cover his right eye, and asked, "Why?"

The guard straightened his back and said, "Under Her Royal Highness's command, I must ask you to leave the castle."

Jack blinked at the man's request and Anna's jaws dropped. Jack commented, "She's really upset with me...isn't she?"

The Commander nodded at his question and smiled sheepishly. Jack said, "A trial which every men must go through, huh?"

Anna rolled her feet and nearly shouted, "Why must he leave? He's our first guest in years! _I_ don't want Jack to leave! I order you as the second princess of Arendelle to keep the prince here."

The captain fell to his left knee and said, "I am very sorry, Your Highness, but your sister has the jurisdiction over this matter as _she_ is the crown princess."

Anna shouted, "That's not fair!"

Jack placed his hand on her head and mussed her strawberry blonde hair with a smile across his face. He said, "It's unsightly to see a princess raise her voice for me."

She protested, "No, I will make my older sister change her mind."

Jack assured her with a warm smile and said, "It's my problem to solve, Princess Anna. Instead, could you possibly show me the way out?"

Before she could argue further, Jack pulled her by the hand into the corridor where no one could hear them.

He winked and said, "Princess Anna, I think you are underestimating me."

She raised her brow and asked, "Why?"

He snorted, "I spent my last ten years for your older sister and I'm not about to leave without a fight."

She smiled slyly and demanded, "What do you have in mind?"

Jack walked confidently and said, "I've got my way to return. Just keep your room's window open and I'll think of something."

She repeated, "My room's window?"

He grinned like a child and said, "I will show you a performance, you've never seen, princess." He gave a bow like a magician after a splendid performance.

Jack left the castle while waving at Anna. He stared at Elsa's window and sent a strong gust of wind to rattle it. He waited for Elsa to peek out her window. When their eyes met, Jack grinned, and Elsa pulled down her curtain.

Jack laughed happily and murmured, "She's turned into a stubborn, strong woman."

He headed towards the stubborn to fetch Rudolph. When he entered the stable, he met the Captain of the Guard feeding Rudolph a carrot. Jack asked with a smirk, "What are you doing here?"

The knight smirked back and tossed him several gold coins. The man said, "You should be hungry after morning practice. There's this amazing tavern at the center of the village. Go there, they serve hot meals for a fair price."

The two bumped fist and Jack said, "Thank you, Commander Auden."

The knight smiled and said, "It's much we can do after making our younger princess so happy and I'm sure Princess Elsa's mood will soon change. Otherwise, you need to as a man."

Jack gently led Rudolph out of the stable and mounted on top of his back. Jack bowed his head and said, "Yes, sir." Without another minute to waste, Jack snapped his reins and kicked Rudolph's side. The reindeer kicked his powerful forelegs into the air like a stallion before charging towards the gate.

Commander Auden shouted, "Open the gates!"

The metal gate groaned as it pulled out of the toughened soil and raised into the air. Jack strapped his staff behind his back and raised his light blue hood above his head. The sun slowly rose higher and higher as Jack got closer to the heart of the village. Jack looked up into the sky and said, "Good night, Lunar!" to the fading moon and remarked, "What a beautiful sunrise."

Jack used his nose to follow the trail of a delicious scent. He and his reindeer stopped in front of a large wooden building. Jack searched for a post to tie Rudolph's reign and found a familiar reindeer, who was happily grazing at the post.

Jack shouted gleefully, "Sven!"

The reindeer spat out the grass from his mouth and hung his tongue like a puppy.

He continued, "If you're here, that means Kristoff's here!"

Jack quickly tied a knot to the post and entered the tavern. By the roaring fire, Kristoff was melting away the thick coat of snow off of his body while swinging down a cup of rum.

He greeted, "Kristoff! How are you doing?"

Kristoff swung down the last drops of his drink and asked, "What are you doing here, Your Maj-" Jack muffled the man's voice with his hand.

Jack said, "Don't treat me like a prince outside of the castle walls. Treat me like your ordinary guy."

Kristoff shrugged and agreed, "Sure. Then you owe me. _Twice._"

Jack said, "Fine. I owe you twice. I'll buy you breakfast, will that do?"

Kristoff rubbed his chin with his thumb and said, "Buy carrots for Sven and I as well and then we're on even ground."

Kristoff spat into his hand and Jack did the same before they shook hands. They ordered their meals and began to scarf down their breakfast.

Jack wiped his mouth his a napkin after he finished eating while Kristoff burped loudly. Jack said, "That's disgusting." They stared at each other before laughing.

Kristoff wiped his mouth on his ragged sleeve and asked, "So what are you doing out of the palace. Didn't you come to Arendelle just to go to the Royal Castle?"

Jack let out a groan as he rubbed his nape. He confessed, "I honestly don't know why I got kicked out..."

Kristoff asked, "What happened?"

Jack explained, "I don't know. At one minute, I was training and in the next minute Princess Elsa got really mad at me."

Kristoff laughed at Jack and said, "What'd you do, man?! I've even heard that the crown princess, is extremely cool headed...especially _that_ incident."

Worry filled Jack's heart and Kristoff's change of tone. "What incident?"

Kristoff looked around to see if anyone was listening into their conversation and drank a mouthful of water before starting to tell Jack Princess Elsa's past.

Kristoff said, "It might have been 5 years ago, when she was 14 years old when the death of the Royals occurred. The previous King and Queen left on a trip to meet our neighbouring countries and unfortunately, a storm occurred out at sea. It's been told to the public that the waves crashed and tore a hole on the ship which caused it to sink. The wind and storm were something, we've never seen before. Everyone on board, passed away, including our previous King and Queen. Obviously, the oldest princess, Princess Elsa, was the one to wear the crown and sit upon the throne, but she was only 14. Far too young for her to govern the country. However, next week, it will be her 19th birthday and it shall be the day of her coronation."

Jack heart sunk and he pushed away his plate as he dug his nails into his palms. He gulped down uneasiness down his throat. He whispered to himself, "She lost her parents when she was 14 years old? And I wasn't there to support her when she needed me most."

Kristoff asked as he noticed Jack's depressed state, "Are you alright?"

Jack said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

_There's no point for me to feel sorry for the things I've missed in the past; I need to support Elsa from this day on. _

Kristoff put his thick coat on and said, "Let's go!"

Jack asked, "Go where?"

Kristoff smiled and said, "Well from the sounds of it, you've got a problem with a girl and I, personally, have never had a romantic relationship. Fortunately for us, I've got friends who are love doctors."

The fair haired man raised one of his brows and repeated, "_Love doctors?_"

Kristoff opened the wooden door and said, "Yeah, love doctors. If you want to fix your problem, I suggest you to follow me."

Jack nodded and paid the owner with two golden coins. They both mounted on their reindeers and dashed into the thick woods. As they ventured deeper into the forest, they ducked their heads from hitting the branches. When Rudolph and Sven's antlers got stuck into the branches, Jack slashed and hacked off the tree branches.

The lush greenery blocked out the sun and Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

Kristoff said, "Well, we're actually here."

Jack commented, "You brought us into a middle of an open patch of grass and rocks. Lot of rocks."

Kristoff tapped his feet and said, "Um..about my friends. They're more like family. So you see, when I was young, it was just me and Sven so they kinda took us in."

Jack said, "So they are your adoptive family."

Kristoff pointed at him and said, "Yeah! Exactly! But they are quite _inappropriate_ and loud. Very, v_ery _loud. They're also stubborn and sometimes very overbearing and heavy. Extremely heavy."

Jack snorted and said, "I've also got an adoptive family. They are the Guardians just like me."

Kristoff said, "You also have an adoptive family? So you weren't born as a royal?"

Jack said, "No. Definitely not royal. They are also loud- especially Nicholas St. North."

Kristoff said, "You mean Santa?"

Jack said, "Yeah...my family is rather complicated and Toothiana, she doesn't know the word personal space so she's also quite _inappropriate_. I also think the word stubborn came into existence for Bunnymund. Finally, there's Sandman whose a bit overbearing like Toothiana, but he's quite a heavy man like Nick."

Kristoff chuckled and said, "So you're trying to say that you won't judge my family?"

Jack added, "As long as you don't judge mine."

Kristoff tapped a rock gently and said, "Deal. So here's my family!"

Low rumblings could be heard as the rocks began to roll around them.

Jack laughed excitedly and said, "Cool!"

Heads began to pop out and limbs could be seen and Jack asked, "So what are they?"

Kristoff introduced them to Jack, "They are mountain trolls and they are the love experts."

The mountain trolls started shouting, "Kristoff's home!"

The female mountain trolls began yanking on Kristoff's outfit and demanded, "Ah, let me get a good look at you, Kristoff! Take your clothes off!"

He pushed their hands aside and said, "No, no, no! I'm keeping my clothes on."

A little mountain troll pulled on Jack's pants and he look down while smiling. The little mountain troll asked, "Who are you?"

Jack knelt down next to the mountain troll and said, "I'm Kristoff's friend. My name's Jack Frost."

The young mountain troll turn his back to Jack and said, "Look at my back! I grew my first mushroom!"

Jack chuckled and patted the troll's mossy hair. "That's great! Congratulations!"

The adult mountain trolls awed at the sight of Jack Frost and a large female mountain troll stepped in front of Jack. The troll said, "So you're our little Kristoff's friend?"

Kristoff introduced her to Jack, "This is my adoptive mother. Her name is Bulda. Mom, this is Jack Frost."

The woman pulled down Jack and tightly gripped on his jaw as she asked, "Are you sure that you're name is Jack Frost?"

Jack spoke as clearly as he could, "Yarsh, I ahm Jack Frozt. Lunarr tord me so."

Bulda said, "Hmm, interesting. You also know of Lunar. Anyways, why are you here?"

Jack pulled his face away and massaged his jaw. Kristoff cut in, "He's got a trouble with the princess."

The trolls laughed heartedly and said, "Well, you've come to the right place! We are the love experts!"

Jack sat down next to the small tribe of trolls and explained what occurred during the early morning. Bulda laughed and said, "Ha! She's got the green eyed monster!"

Jack groaned, "Again with the leprechauns?"

Bulda sat down next to Jack with a thud and said, "Those pesky creatures live in Ireland! Not here, in Norway!"

Jack said, "Yeah, I know that! That's why I'm so confused. Quit using jargons and expressions that make my head spin!"

Bulda said, "We're saying that Princess Elsa is jealous!"

He asked, "Of what?!"

Bulda sighed heavily and pointed out, "We've got another big fixer upper! She's jealous that you're spending much of your time with Princess Anna! Don't tell me you're two-timing, young man."

Kristoff grunted before grabbing Jack by his collar. The blonde growled, "You better not be playing around, Jack. Especially with the younger princess."

Jack's jaw dropped at their accusation and said, "I would never do such a thing! I only see Princess Anna as Elsa's younger sister. I only have feelings for Princess Elsa."

Kristoff leaned against Sven while chewing on a blade of grass and glared. "You don't have any feelings for Princess Anna?"

Jack barked, "No! She's cute and all, but she's not my type."

Kristoff asked, "Then what is your type?"

Jack kicked the ground gently and said with red ears, "I only have one type and her name is Elsa. Now how do I make a woman unjealous?"

Bulda clapped her large hands together at his question and said, "Do something romantic for the princess! Tell her how you feel so you don't confuse the poor girl!"

Jack groaned, "You do realize that's easier said than done. What do you suggest?"

Bulda said, "Why don't you pick some flowers in the meadow? Girls all love flowers."

Kristoff snorted, "Unless they're allergic to them."

Bulda smacked her adoptive son and said, "You're going to help out your friend!"

Kristoff gasped and pointed at himself, "ME? You want _me _to solve a love problem?"

His mother nodded her large, bulky head and said, "Of course! This is the first time you've brought a friend over? Where's your etiquette? You're supposed to help out a friend in need."

They took their reindeers into the meadow along. Rudolph and Sven happily grazed on the field while Kristoff and Jack started picking colourful flowers into a bouquet. Suddenly, a small firefly buzzed out of the grass.

Jack said, "Hey! I've got a brilliant idea."

Kristoff asked, "What?"

Jack said, "Let's catch these guys and bottle them up!"

Kristoff asked, "For what?"

Jack shrugged and said, "Your mom said to do something romantic. Don't you think girls will like it if I used fireflies to light up a room?"

Kristoff merely replied, "How would I know? Do I look like a girl to you?"

Jack laughed and they soon began catching several fireflies into jar bottles. He whispered to each fireflies, "I promise to release you guys back tonight. I just need you guys for a few hours."

Soon they placed the jars into Kristoff's sleigh and tied Sven and Rudolph together. They mounted onto the sleigh and they galloped out of the Valley of the Living Rock.

Jack unloaded the sleigh and said, "Thanks, Kristoff."

Kristoff smirked, "Good luck with your princess and if you don't win her back, I'll personally beat you up."

They laughed and Jack waited for Sven and Kristoff to disappear. When he couldn't see them, he turned back into a winter spirit. Jack formed an ice net around the jars and flew into the sky. He easily jumped over the gates without the knights noticing him. The wind helped him carry the jars over the gate and he smirked when he saw the open window.

The frost formed on Anna's window as he peered inside. Jack placed the jars in her room and turned back into a human so he could be seen by others. Anna saw Jack's head poking in her window and delightedly shouted, "Prince Jack!"

Jack smiled and greeted, "Hello. How've you been doing?"

Anna grinned from ear to ear and said, "Arguing with my older sister."

Jack chuckled and said, "Pfft. You shouldn't have angered your sister more."

Anna bounced from her toes and asked, "What are those?"

Jack said, "My secret tactic to win your sister back."

Anna's eyes widened and glistened brightly as she said, "Oohh. You got me so excited. So what's our plan?!"

Jack asked, "Could you possibly ask the chef to prepare a private dinner?"

She gushed, "You mean like a picnic?"

Jack nodded his head and requested, "Ask the chef for a bottle of wine too."

Anna twirled around and said, "This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened in my life!"

He placed his hand over Anna and said, "Please don't get caught by your sister...it'd be quite helpful if you could distract her for a while."

She grinned mischievously. "Do you mean to ask me to drive my sister insane?"

Jack bowed and said, "If it isn't so much to ask."

Anna giggled and said, "That's what I am best at!"

Jack chuckled as he watched her charge out into the hallway. He could hear a maid shout, "Milady! Please don't run around in the hallway! It's unsightly!"

He cringed when he heard something crash loudly onto the floor. He laughed when he heard Anna shout, "Oooops! I broke the vase! Sorry!"

Jack slowly poked his head and made it certain that no one was working in the hallway. He heaved the jars over his shoulder and tip toed across the vacant corridor to Elsa's private chambers.

Jack picked up two jars in his hands and looped strings into knots as he hung them like beautiful lanterns. The room immediately glowed with dim, golden lights as the fireflies buzzed in the jars happily.

He whispered to himself, "Guess, I learned more than table manners from Toothiana."

Elsa's room was strung with firefly lanterns and Jack pulled Elsa's thick, purple duvet onto the ground. An urgent knock disturbed Jack and he peeked out the door where Anna was gasping for breath. She threw the basket into Jack's arms and she said, "Quickly, go back inside. My sister's chasing after me! I'll be back soon with some candles and chocolate fondue."

Jack repeated, "Chocolate fondue? Why do I need a chocolate fondue?"

Anna said, "You wanted tonight to be romantic right? There's nothing more romantic than chocolate fondue!"

Before he could argue, Anna slammed the door in Jack's face and glided down the corridor. Jack blinked in surprise and he could hear Elsa screaming, "Anna! Quit destroying our home! Our furniture! Don't run and give me back my documents! I need to sign them by this evening!"

Jack muffled his laughter when he heard Anna shout, "Catch me if you can!"

He walked away from the door and check what they chef cooked for him. He beamed when he saw a roast chicken which had been seasoned beautifully, hot, freshly baked bread, slices of cheese, strawberries, and a bottle of finely aged wine.

An hour later, another knock rapped against the door and Jack opened to find Anna. Her hands were full with a large chocolate fondue machine and packages of chocolate and 3 candles. The door was once slammed as Anna rushed away. Jack set the meal and the cutlery across the duvet. Then he placed the lighted candles on top of her window sill, desk, and book shelf.

Jack watched the chocolate melt away in the fancy machine and he sat on the duvet as he waited for Elsa to come back to her room. Jack watched the full moon light up the night sky and soon he heard the door click open.

Jack's smiled glowed with the other lights and he said, "Welcome back, Elsa. It sounded like you had a busy, active day from what I've heard...and _please_ don't kick me out."

Elsa's mouth gaped open at the beautiful decorations within her room. She silently said, "Wow..."

Jack popped open the wine with his thumb and they both inhaled the sweet fragrance of the wine. Jack carefully poured the content into a cup and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Elsa replied, "Yes, I am."

He passed the goblet to Elsa and poured himself a cup. They clinked their cups together and tasted the wine.

She smiled, "That's delicious."

Jack motioned her to get closer and they sat together on the large, soft duvet. Elsa rubbed her arm as she squirmed from her position.

Elsa asked, "So why did you do this?"

Jack's smile faded away and mournfully said, "It's my apology."

She asked, "For this morning, you mean? Because you didn't have to go so far...because I also overreacted this morning."

He looked at her sadly and put his glass down. He gazed into her eyes and said, "No, I do have to go this far because I'm apologizing for many things. I'm sorry for upsetting you this morning, I'm sorry for leaving you so abruptly all those years ago, and I'm so sorry when I couldn't have been there to support you when you needed me most."

Jack hung his head shamefully as he offered his utmost sincere apology. Elsa spoke quietly, "So you've heard about what happened while you were away."

Jack said, "Yes...I heard that your parents passed away when you were young. You must have been devastated for your loss, especially at your age and your situation. I should have been there for you...I possibly could have saved your parents with my power. What good is a man when he can't protect or support the ones he love? And look at you! You are so strong to endure everything. Elsa, you're like a marble block who's been chipped and scraped upon in order to turn into this strong, independent, compassionate woman."

She smiled sadly as she placed her cup aside before she wrapped her hands around his clenched hands. She said, "But you are here now..."

Jack looked up at Elsa and smiled meekly at her words. He whispered, "Yes, I am and I'm so proud of you."

Elsa timidly pulled back her hands when Jack kept his eyes on her. She asked, "So..um...is our dinner only a bottle of wine?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and said, "No. We've got quite the dinner to ourselves. We've got wine, chicken, cheese, bread, and a sweet dessert prepared by your beloved sister."

Elsa raised her voice slightly, "So that's why she's been wrecking havoc all over the palace! You two planned this together!"

Jack winked and said, "Guilty as charged, but please don't get mad again."

Elsa brushed her strand of hair aside and laughed, "I give up on you two. I can't stop you two when you guys join forces."

They dined peacefully throughout the evening and Jack could sense Lunar smiling up in the moon. Elsa said, "That was a great meal. Our chef knows how to cook."

Jack chuckled and agreed, "Yeah, way better than the small breakfast I had to eat this morning."

They drank another cup of wine and Jack sighed happily. Then he remembered what Kristoff and his adoptive mother, Bulda, said to him during the afternoon. Jack scratched his head uneasily and said, "Elsa, I've got another thing to say."

Jack laughed when he saw chocolate smeared on Elsa's face as she ate her chocolate dipped strawberry.

She asked, "What are you laughing at."

Jack grinned before wiping the excess off of her pink lips. He also tucked her loose hair behind her pink ears.

She blushed at his touch and asked, "So what do you need to tell me?"

He exhaled slowly and looked deeply into Elsa's blue eyes.

Jack hesitantly said, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold."

He guided her to the window and they watched the stars twinkle the night sky. Jack continued, "And just like them old stars. See that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"

Jack held both of her hands and vowed, "I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love and I'm still looking up."

Elsa smiled beautifully and also vowed, "And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find."

Jack smiled back and continued, "Cause even the stars, they burn, some even fall on earth. We've got a lot to learn and gods know we're worth it."

They both said, "I won't give up."

Jack cupped her face softly and pressed his forehead on hers as she wrapped her slim arms around Jack's neck. He whispered, "I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference I can make."

Their bodies got closer and they shivered slightly as snowflakes bloomed around Elsa's room. Elsa looked hesitant, but Jack smiled reassuringly. He said, "Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. Yeah we got a lot at stake."

Jack kissed her on her forehead, then her eyelid, and soon after on her waiting lips. Jack pulled his face and looked down on Elsa lovingly. "And in the end, you're still my friend. At least we did intent for us to work and look, we didn't break. We didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in."

He picked her up into his arms and said, "_I_ had to learn what I've got and what I'm not and who _I_ am."

Elsa kissed Jack deeply and also vowed, "I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love and I'm still looking up- still looking up."

Jack couldn't have been more happier as he brought them together on top of Elsa's bed. Jack undid his buttons as he pulled off of his shirt while Elsa untied the tie around his neck. Elsa could feel his powerful, erratic heartbeat beneath her palm when she touched the scar on his chest. She planted a kiss on his chest and repeated her vow into Jack's ear, "I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn and God knows we're worth it."

Jack's breathing grew ragged as he peeled Elsa's clothing away as she peeled his clothing aside. In unison, they both said, "I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough."

Jack laid on top of her as he nibbled on her red ears and whispered, "I'm giving you all my love."

She bit back a moan as she whispered, "I'm still looking up."

His long fingers laced over hers while he kissed and licked a trail down to her stomach. Jack smiled as her long, soft platinum blond hair pooled around their body. For their first night together, the Guardian would guide his lover what to do throughout the night.

* * *

**This is the longest and probably my favourite chapter- I loved writing it out. At the end, I didn't know if my readers were into lemon and smut so I refrained from going full out. Tell me what it should be like next time. **

**By the way, maybe you've noticed that I used a song called: I won't give up by Jason Mraz. I'm starting a new challenge, give me a title of your favourite song and I'll listen it to it a few times before deciding if I'll incorporate it into the story like I did for this chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review...or no new chapter for you! ;p **

**Cheers. **


	13. Threat of Pitch Black

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm in South Korea. I'm having new people joining my large family tree; so helping set up the wedding. It's quite a cool place to be at. I haven't been here since 8 years ago and I am once again getting my tongue burned by spicy food, but I'm loving it. As for the story, there's been an increase once again so that's another reason for me to be happy. However, I feel like there's been mixed feelings about the last chapter and I will now correspond to the last chapters reviews:**

**HlfDemonLvr7703: Whoever said that the ride is over? ;) And geez bombardment of questions! If I answered those, there wouldn't be any surprises, suspense, or excitement :P So stay calm, sit on a comfy chair, eat some snack, do some work and then you will hear a buzzer or something from your email saying that I updated. :) Thanks for the review!**

**fairlyoddme: Thank you and voila! Thanks to your supporting review, I typed out the story :)**

**kamiccolo's rose: Thanks for your review and great news! I updated :D**

**Dayns: Yeah, you aren't the only one with the problem with the usage of lyrics. Not offended in the least and I'm grateful for your honesty :) If MORE people dislike my usage of the lyrics, I will go and edit the change so please write it in the reviews because I am not a psychic... As for smut, we will touch that later ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness: I might use your song to reflect on Han's character/background. Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**FrostSapphire: Please tell me that they were happy tears otherwise I will freak out...I can never digest the sight or hearing of a girl or woman crying. It makes me freak out and panic. D:**

**HolyAngel1996: Hahaha, thanks for your review! :)**

**Anastasia Goddess of Drama: Glad you like the cover. Thanks for the review! :D**

**anotherOUATwriter: Happy to see that you're loving the chapters :) Kristoff and Anna's ship will start to drift away from shore during Elsa's coronation. Thanks for the reviews as always :)**

**YouNameIt: Thanks for all those songs, loved listening to them! Also appreciating your review! :)**

**Potterhead911: Yeah? PASgijwrglwkng, there's my reply. It meant thanks for the review.**

**Otakugirl 13: Hmm, you were the second person who said that and if there are any other people who are dissatisfied with the previous chapter, I'm more than willing to edit it. Enjoyed your range of songs and thanks for reviewing! :D**

******Which song am I listening to while writing this chapter out? None. Got a** **migraine.**

* * *

Slivers of the moon light entered Elsa's bedroom and easily set the captured fireflies free. They fluttered lazily around the room while the moon beam caressed Jack's thin, white fair and whispered: _Jack. Jack. Jack Frost, you are a Guardian and it is your responsibility to protect the world. So wake up now._

Jack's body rose from the bed and his long limbs dangled in the air like a puppet as he floated in the air, yet Jack did not even twitch or make a sound. The irritated moon pushed Jack's hair off of his eyes and his pale blue eyes finally glowed in the fairly dark room. He blinked his eyes a few time before yawning and stretching his arms and legs. He sat up in position and stared at the moon. Feeling fatigued, Jack asked, "What do you need of me, Lunar? It's the middle of the night."

The full moon shimmered beautifully and he could hear it's faint whispers, "_Danger is approaching...go join the other Guardians..."_

Jack frowned at Lunar's statement and asked, "What are you talking about? What danger?"

He didn't hear anymore whispers, however, the beam of light rested on Elsa's form. Jack's eyes widened as he found Elsa's arm flailing and her fingers clawing at the mattress. Jack gasped at her condition and realized that she was having a nightmare. He peered closer to her sweating forehead and kissed it. He traced his finger over her beautiful, platinum, blonde hair and found reminiscent black dust which resembled small particles. The black particles swirled and formed around Elsa's head like a crown.

Jack rubbed his thumb over Elsa's pale cheek before climbing out of bed. He brought out his wooden staff and slowly brought it over to the bed and hissed as the staff struck the black particles. The whirling dust fought against his powers and a tremendous blue light flashed from the end of his staff. Jack could feel his magical power pulsing through his veins and a thin layer of ice crept over the tips of his long digits, hand, and forearm like a glove.

He could feel from the other end of his staff, the other power waning. As Jack panted heavily, the cloud of black particles froze in the middle of its vicious attack. The sweat cascaded down his translucent skin and he pulled the frozen clump of ice off of Elsa's head. He wanted to investigate to verify if his worst nightmare was coming back alive, but before he could do so, it burst and crumbled in his hands. Stunned, all Jack could do was watch the evidence melt away as it silently fell and before he could say his name: Jack Frost, it disappeared completely.

Next, he checked on Elsa and under his gaze, her eyes fluttered over and they grew teary. He watched her gasp for breaths and she clutched his shoulders. Before she could utter a word, she broke down and attempted to muffle her sobs.

Jack could barely understand what she was saying; something he'd never seen or heard her do. As Elsa breathed with great difficulty, she said, "Anna got struck." and "the Great Arendelle's Voyager was swept away by the ocean." and "my parents screaming and Anna crying."

He ran his fingers through her hair and shushed her while she blocked her ears and firmly squeezed her eyes shut. Jack whispered, "It'll be fine...it was just a dream."

He repeated himself, "It was all just a dream."

Slowly, he could feel her breathing become even against his chest. He cautiously asked, "Are you alright?"

Elsa wiped her eyes and nodded her head. She choked, "Sorry. I shouldn't show this side of me. I need to conceal and don't feel anything."

Jack met her eye level and said, "No. You don't need to hide anything from me. It's perfectly fine to be afraid sometimes and I don't want you to fake anything in front of me...you shouldn't have to. I honestly believe that it'd be best for you if you could trust others more."

Suddenly the moonlight interrupted their short conversation with it's short message and it spoke with urgency: _go back to the North and meet with the other Guardians now, Jack._

Jack glared at the moon and Elsa perked her ears as she could also hear it's faint, soft voice.

She looked up at Jack with a frown and asked, "What's he talking about, Jack?"

He said, "Nothing. I'm staying here, Lunar."

A gush of angry wind knocked Jack onto his back and they heard it roar: _Go back!_

Jack also roared with the wind and leapt off the bed. He stabbed the ground with his staff and ice washed and coated everything with ice as snow blew around the room. He crouched on top of the window sill and prowled along the ridge like an angry panther. The snow cocooned him and his white hair whirled about wildly.

Jack growled, "I'm not leaving Elsa if Pitch is in fact baring his fangs against us again. He's clearly targeting Elsa from what we've seen tonight."

His pale blue eyes cut into the dark night and he repeated Lunar's question, "What do I propose? I propose to summon the other Guardians here. At Arendelle. Tonight."

The night became silent and Jack noted that his idea had been accepted by Lunar. Jack looked back at Elsa.

Jack quickly apologized, "Sorry for freezing your room...I'll fix it." He waved his staff and the ice and snow peeled off the surface and with the aid of the wind, they fluttered out the window like a cherry blossoms flying in the breeze.

She looked extremely nervous as she fidgeted and embraced herself. Elsa weakly asked, "Who's coming?"

Jack remained collected and smiled as he said, "It's another rise of the Guardians."

She asked, "Guardians?"

He said, "Yes, Guardians of hope, dreams, wonder, and memories. They're just like me so you don't need to be afraid."

Elsa sighed and said, "Your reunion...must it happen, here?"

Jack confirmed, "Yes. It must be held here in Arendelle for I fear that Pitch Black is strangely targeting you and Arendelle. I plan to protect you and your beloved homeland."

Elsa shook her head and said, "No. We're are both going to protect my country. I am the future Queen of Arendelle and I won't permit any human or spirit to ruin my country."

Jack smiled at her newly found confidence and said, "I will definitely have you on board during our meeting...I'm most certain that they are _very _eager to meet you too."

They both stood in front of the window, while holding onto each other's hand, and waited for the arrival of the Guardians.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it as the Guardians are entering the world of Frozen. :) Don't forget to review since more reviews = faster updates. I just might be tad slow since I'm helping setting up a wedding. Cheers! **


End file.
